


Non-Stop Error

by clxudyhxart



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Deatheaters, F/F, F/M, Hogwarts, M/M, Multi, Russian, russian murderers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:28:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 23
Words: 23,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29441895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clxudyhxart/pseuds/clxudyhxart
Summary: Mia Yelizaveta Sorokina and Zeyid Yemelyan Sorokina are siblings, just 9 months apart and they've got a task, a task they must fulfil to get their honour and lives back. Their father Kir Sorokina is in the Russian mafia, therefore his children are too. Mia and Zeyid come to Hogwarts with their best mate Djuli right after getting out of Azkaban. Will they complete their task or will their lives end in a tragic death just like the others? come on and find out...⚠️ DISCLAIMER ⚠️THIS STORY CONTAINS:MURDER,SWEARING,DEATH,some really bad Russian,AND LITERAL PSYCHOS
Comments: 9
Kudos: 2





	1. 𝙲 𝙰 𝚂 𝚃

um lol before we start heres what the cover-art looks like:::

meet our cast, the people in this story... enjoy...

𝑴𝒊𝒂 𝒀𝒆𝒍𝒊𝒛𝒂𝒗𝒆𝒕𝒂 𝑺𝒐𝒓𝒐𝒌𝒊𝒏𝒂 - 𝒃𝒚 𝑯𝒐𝒑𝒆 𝑺𝒖𝒏

𝒁𝒆𝒚𝒊𝒅 𝒀𝒆𝒎𝒆𝒍𝒚𝒂𝒏 𝑺𝒐𝒓𝒐𝒌𝒊𝒏𝒂 - 𝒃𝒚 𝑪𝒐𝒏𝒂𝒏 𝑮𝒓𝒂𝒚

𝑪𝒉𝒂𝒓𝒍𝒆𝒔 𝑫𝒋𝒖𝒍𝒊 𝑱𝒐𝒏𝒆𝒔 - 𝒃𝒚 𝑪𝒉𝒂𝒓𝒍𝒊𝒆 𝑯𝒆𝒂𝒕𝒐𝒏

𝑴𝒂𝒕𝒕𝒉𝒆𝒐 𝑴𝒂𝒓𝒗𝒐𝒍𝒐 𝑹𝒊𝒅𝒅𝒍𝒆 - 𝒃𝒚 𝑩𝒆𝒏𝒋𝒂𝒎𝒊𝒏 𝑾𝒂𝒅𝒔𝒘𝒐𝒓𝒕𝒉 (all rights to this character go to @yasmineamaro and her story 'Possessive')

𝑻𝒉𝒆 𝑩𝒓𝒐𝒐𝒌𝒔 𝑺𝒊𝒔𝒕𝒆𝒓𝒔: 𝑻𝒂𝒚𝒓𝒂 𝒂𝒏𝒅 𝑳𝒊𝒍𝒍𝒊𝒕𝒉 - 𝒃𝒚 𝑫𝒂𝒏𝒊𝒆𝒍𝒂 𝑹𝒐𝒅𝒓𝒊𝒈𝒖𝒆𝒛 & (𝒊𝒅𝒌 𝒕𝒉𝒆 𝒐𝒕𝒉𝒆𝒓 𝒈𝒊𝒓𝒍𝒔 𝒏𝒂𝒎𝒆 𝒃𝒖𝒕 𝒉𝒆𝒓 @ 𝒐𝒏 𝒊𝒏𝒔𝒕𝒂𝒈𝒓𝒂𝒎 𝒊𝒔 @𝒎𝒆𝒅𝒊𝒊𝒏𝒂.𝒂𝒕𝒂𝒍𝒊𝒊𝒂)

𝑫𝒓𝒂𝒄𝒐 𝑴𝒂𝒍𝒇𝒐𝒚 - 𝒃𝒚 𝑻𝒐𝒎 𝑭𝒆𝒍𝒕𝒐𝒏

𝑯𝒂𝒓𝒓𝒚 𝑷𝒐𝒕𝒕𝒆𝒓 - 𝒃𝒚 𝑫𝒂𝒏𝒊𝒆𝒍 𝑹𝒂𝒅𝒄𝒍𝒊𝒇𝒇𝒆

𝑹𝒐𝒏𝒂𝒍𝒅 𝑾𝒆𝒂𝒔𝒍𝒆𝒚 - 𝒃𝒚 𝑹𝒖𝒑𝒆𝒓𝒕 𝑮𝒓𝒊𝒏𝒕

𝑯𝒆𝒓𝒎𝒊𝒐𝒏𝒆 𝑮𝒓𝒂𝒏𝒈𝒆𝒓 - 𝒃𝒚 𝑬𝒎𝒎𝒂 𝑾𝒂𝒕𝒔𝒐𝒏

𝑻𝒉𝒆 𝑾𝒆𝒂𝒔𝒍𝒆𝒚 𝒕𝒘𝒊𝒏𝒔: 𝑭𝒓𝒆𝒅 𝒂𝒏𝒅 𝑮𝒆𝒐𝒓𝒈𝒆 - 𝒃𝒚 𝑱𝒂𝒎𝒆𝒔 𝒂𝒏𝒅 𝑶𝒍𝒊𝒗𝒆𝒓 𝑷𝒉𝒆𝒍𝒑𝒔

𝑩𝒍𝒂𝒊𝒔𝒆 𝒁𝒂𝒃𝒊𝒏𝒊 - 𝒃𝒚 𝑳𝒐𝒖𝒊𝒔 𝑪𝒐𝒓𝒅𝒊𝒄𝒆

𝑳𝒖𝒏𝒂 𝑳𝒐𝒗𝒆𝒈𝒐𝒐𝒅 - 𝒃𝒚 𝑬𝒗𝒂𝒏𝒏𝒂 𝑳𝒚𝒏𝒄𝒉

𝑮𝒊𝑮𝒊 𝑮𝒓𝒂𝒚 -𝒃𝒚 𝑵𝒚𝒂𝒏𝒆


	2. 𝙿 𝚛 𝚘 𝚕 𝚘 𝚞 𝚐 𝚎

𝐀 𝐥𝐢𝐥 𝐛𝐚𝐜𝐤𝐬𝐭𝐨𝐫𝐲 𝐛𝐞𝐟𝐨𝐫𝐞 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐬𝐭𝐨𝐫𝐲 𝐬𝐭𝐚𝐫𝐭𝐬

𝙾𝙽𝙴 𝚈𝙴𝙰𝚁 𝙱𝙴𝙵𝙾𝚁𝙴

Word count: 412

♡ 𝓩𝓮𝔂𝓲𝓭𝓼 𝓟𝓞𝓥♡

I was walking home and letting my thoughts wander around thinking about my little sister and why I didn’t see her all day. It took me about 30 minutes to get home, and all my questions were answered. I saw my 15-year-old sister straddling Viktor Fedorov's dead body with a knife straight to his chest, she had all sorts of bruises and cuts all over her, looked like a full fight. I looked over to father and he was just nodding at her. She got up and kicked his body, also taking the knife out making him bleed out. I just stood there staring until father looked at me.

♡ 𝓜𝓲𝓪𝓼 𝓟𝓞𝓥♡

'I did it... I bloody killed him! Dear Merlin what's Zeyid gonna think' I thought before taking the knife out of the poor guys body 'probably shouldn’t have tried to steal from us... welp too bad' I thought before I heard father speak "Ах, Зейд, я вижу, ты наконец-то вернулся домой... добро пожаловать.. Мне нужно сказать тебе кое-что важное, входи, садись..." (translation: "Ah, Zeyid, I see you've finally come home... welcome.. I have something important to tell you, come in, sit down...) he said and pointed to a chair next to him, Zeyid nodded and sat down while I was just standing there with arms crossed. "you two have a task," he said with his thick Russian accent 

"Мне нужно, чтобы ты убил Тома Риддла." (translation: I need you to kill Tom Riddle) he said and looked over to me and then back to Zeyid "WHAT? YOU WANT US, TWO FIFTEEN-YEAR-OLDS TO KILL THE DARK LORD?! DONT YOU BLOODY SERVE HIM?!" Zeyid got angrier by the second "Зейд сядь нахуй, я уже согласился" (translation: "Zeyid sit the fuck down, I already agreed") I said, "ТЫ ЧТО?! ПОЧЕМУ?" (translation: YOU WHAT?! WHY?) he started to yell at me but was cut off by father "STOP IT BOTH OF YOU, YOU'RE DOING IT NO MATTER YOUR 

OPINION" father screamed "yes father," Zeyid said and put his head down while sitting down. "how the hell are we supposed to do that while we're out here saving your arse in Russia?" Zeyid asked still angry "You're going to Hogwarts! Godrick you can be so dumb sometimes," he said, we were talking about the plan until our door was broken down with at least 100 dementors, next thing we knew Zeyid and I were stuck in Azkaban. Our Father? Nowhere to be seen...


	3. 𝙾 𝙽 𝙴

𝑶𝒖𝒕 𝑶𝒇 𝑨𝒛𝒌𝒂𝒃𝒂𝒏

Word Count:

♡ 𝓜𝓲𝓪𝓼 𝓟𝓞𝓥♡

We've been stuck in here for almost a year... where the hell was he??

Every time a dementor passes our cell I can feel the little happiness I had left be drained. Zeyid and I started to Pray, pray to anyone out there, that someone is going to break us out... until one day... someone came, someone came to rescue us.

We were awoken at around 3 am by the small window at the top of our cell being broken, it wasn’t loud but it was loud enough to wake us up. "OI" I hear a familiar voice call out "huh-" I mumbled and rubbed my eyes "holy sh- Zeyid- DUDE" I shook him and he woke up "Djuli," I pointed to the broken window with a smiley Djuli waving "this is our chance." He nodded and Djuli sent down a rope and we climbed up, once we were up he gives us our wands "w-where did you get them?!" I asked looking down at my pinky-white wand "stole 'em, now come on we gotta go we can't apparate from here, follow me" he took our hands and started jumping from the top floor where we were at. Everything went like a blur but we weren't caught "You improved Jones" I said to him with a smirk. "Kir and Dumbledore are waiting for you at Hogwarts." He said as he apparated us over to Diagon Alley "I couldn’t come in September, sorry about that" he said, "We must go into the castle unrecognised." He said and waved his wand at us, completely changing our clothes "nice" I said before he pulled us into a carriage. 

We arrived at the castle and were greeted by Dumbledore himself, "my office, come on now, quick" he said and we followed "your father and friend have been trying to rescue you for months now, always almost getting caught" he said once we entered his office "you will be attending this school until your 8th year, you're getting sorted tomorrow and are sleeping in Mr Jones' for tonight" he said and nodded "your books and robes will be delivered tomorrow-" I cut him off "what about my cat?" I asked panicked, he was always there for me if he was dead I wouldn't be able to live through this hell of a task "Mia, your cat is fine, Mr Jones has been taking care of it" I sighed and nodded my head "now, off to bed"


	4. 𝚃 𝚆 𝙾

"𝑺 𝑳 𝒀 𝑻 𝑯 𝑬 𝑹 𝑰 𝑵"

WORD COUNT:

♡ 𝓜𝓲𝓪𝓼 𝓟𝓞𝓥 ♡

I got up at 6 am, the usual, Zeyid was still asleep though, I decided to take a shower and put on some new clothes father left, I took some white pants and a lace green top along with a fluffy white jacket, (picture below)

By the time I was finished, Djuli and Zeyid got their asses up "get up, come on now we don't have all day! the sorting starts at 9 and it's 7 by the time you two finish getting ready we're going to be late!" I said and sat on Djulis bed "Broski" I called for Djuli "hmm?" "wheres my cat?" "somewhere on the floor I dunno," he said " wow so charming Djuli," I said and got up searching for Don, he was a black cat I adopted a few months before Azkaban... "DON!" I yelled "Hi baby!" I said as I picked him up and giving him loads of kisses "I missed you" I mumbled 

♢ _time skip_ ♢

By the time they were finished, it was about 8:45 "finally" I rolled my eyes "Nice suit Z" I told my brother who was wearing a white suit and a green tie "let's go we're going to be late" I said and took their hands, we walked out of the Slytherin common room with loads of yes on us. We got to the doors of the great hall but Professor McGonagall stopped us "not yet, Dumbledore is announcing you" she told us, a few moments passed and McGonagall lead us into the great hall, with a dusty old hat on a stool, "When I call your name, sit on the stool and be sorted into one fo the four houses" she said "Ones missing, Albus" she told Dumbledore "Riddle is going to be late" he answered her 'RIDDLE?' I thought but McGonagall called on me

"Mia Yelizaveta Sorokina," she said my name with a struggle, I made my way to the old hat. She placed it on my head and it started speaking "SLYTHERIN" it yelled out not even a moment after, I smirked and made my way over to where Djuli was sitting at the green table 

"Zeyid Yemelyan Sorokina," she said, still struggling, the hat wasn't even placed on his head properly but it immediately yelled out "SLYTHERIN," He made his diddly darn way over to us with the biggest damn smirk I've seen on him "why so smiley," I asked rather annoyed that we had to sit here "We made the best house, shouldn't I be smiling?" he said as he sat down. "I'd rather be happy about getting our arse out of Azkaban, not a stupid house," I said with an eye roll 

"well, well, well if it isn't the Sorokina siblings!" I heard a little too familiar name say "Riddle," I said and turned around, " I think someone is waiting for you" after I said that I pointed to the sorting hat "Oh I know, I'm just waiting for GiGi" the black-haired boy said "you brought that skank with you, wooow" I heard Djuli say while slowly clapping 

McGonagall stepped up to us "Mr Riddle and Miss Gray please come with me" she said and took them away to get sorted, GiGi got into Ravenclaw and Mattheo into Slytherin. Mattheo sat next to a blond boy in front of me. A black-haired girl was clinging onto him and speaking in an oh so too baby, I rolled my eyes at them and turned to Djuli "мы сегодня идем на занятия? Я имею в виду, что у нас нет расписания или чего-то еще?" (translation: are we going to class today? I mean, we don't have a schedule or anything?) I asked him but instead, Theo answered "no dumbass our classes start tomorrow" he rolled his eyes at me "since when do you know Russian, riddle?" Zeyid asked him "since Azkaban." he answered bluntly "when were you in Azkaban jeez" 

"I WAS WITH YOU! father came for me and a few other death eaters" 

"oh.." zeyid said 

"Mr and Mrs Sorokina, along with Mr Riddle and Miss Gray please come pick up your class schedules at 1 pm today, you are free of classes," Dumbledore said to us and we nodded "so GiGi?" I asked Theo "How come, I thought you hated her?" 

"Darling you know damn well why I'm with her"

"you're not even dating her properly," I said with an eye roll "you're just using her"

"you didn't mark her did you?" I asked concern on my face 

"Why the fuck would I mark her?" he asked clearly angry at my question 

"nothin.. nothin" 

after breakfast, I went to the Slytherin common room with Djuli while Zeyid went to talk to some guy in Gryffindor 

"so hows Hogwarts, for the time you've been here? is it any better than _Koldovstoretz?"_ I asked Djuli with a smile as we were making our way to the black leather couch, "it's alright I suppose" he answered with a nod

a few moments passed in silence "does anyone know... about the killings back in Russia?" I asked with my head down "they're scared, shit-less dude" I laughed a bit "but they don't know it was you" he said a bit more seriously "perfect." I smirked. 

Zeyid came in with the Gryffindor boy from earlier "and this is?" I asked annoyed 

"H-Hi! I'm Harry. Harry Potter" he said and took out his hand to shake mine, but I wasn't going to shake his "Great, okay why is he here?" I asked 

"he's a friend," zeyid said and I rolled my eyes "we aren't here for stupid celebrities but fine"

"uh- there's a party in the Gryffindor common room tonight.. if you'd like to come?" Harry said and I nodded "Sure." 'if GiGis coming so is Theo this is turning out great' I thought

"Hey, I gotta go get our schedules I'll be right back," I said and looked over to Djuli "dude c'mon," I said to him and we left 

"Wheres his office again?" I asked "just follow me" I did as told and found Dumbledore and that one emo teacher "Hello, I'm here for mine and my brothers' schedules if I could get that would be great," I said as I entered his office 

"yes here they are," he handed them to me "before you go, miss Sorokina, stay out of trouble." after he said that I nodded and left.

𝐭𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐢𝐬 𝐠𝐨𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐭𝐨 𝐛𝐞 𝐨𝐧𝐞 𝐬𝐡𝐢𝐭𝐭𝐲 𝐲𝐞𝐚𝐫.


	5. 𝚃𝙷𝚁𝙴𝙴

"𝑨𝒓𝒆 𝒚𝒐𝒖 𝒂𝒇𝒓𝒂𝒊𝒅 𝒐𝒇 𝒌𝒊𝒍𝒍𝒊𝒏𝒈?"

WORD COUNT: 881

♡ 𝓜𝓲𝓪𝓼 𝓟𝓞𝓥 ♡

All three of us got ready for the party, I wore an all-black outfit, a black high-waisted skirt, a black top I got in the muggle sops, under that a fishnet shirt, some knee-high black socks and black boots. I pulled my hair up into s messy bun and started doing my makeup.

in the meantime, my brother and best friend got ready in about 10 minutes, they dressed pretty much the same just different coloured shirts, zeyid wore a white one and djuli wore a blue one.

"Ready?" I asked and they nodded "we gonna walk in there like we own this shithole understood?" I said and got up "yes ma'am" I heard Djuli say "Good now come on let's go".

We followed Djuli to the Gryffindor common room "Password?" I asked Zeyid "Mimbulus Mimbletonia," he said and the fat lady let us in.

I walked in first with them behind me, bad bitty shit. All eyes were on us, including the one I needed most, 𝑴𝒂𝒕𝒕𝒉𝒆𝒐, you could say I had a thing for him... but it all changed that night the dementors came, our friendship was always hidden away from our parents and my brother since they wanted to kill each other but I didn't really care. 

we acted like we owned the place, and since almost everyone was scared of us we did."OI POTTER" I yelled and he quickly ran over to us "Hi mia! you called?" he said with a very big smile "yes whos that with pug face?" I said and pointed to the blonde guy from breakfast "that? That's _Draco Malfoy_ , I wouldn't talk to him if I were you, he's just a bully who thinks blood status is important" he said and I nodded "alright thank you."

I made my way over to the drinks where they were standing "BOO!" I yelled into the black-haired girls' ear "WHAT DO YOU WANT DAMNIT" she screamed at me "nothin nothing just a question" I said with a fake smile "and that is?"

"what's your name?"

" **Pansy** **Lynn** **Parkinson** " 

"Great, thank you," I said and took some drinks off the table for Zeyid, Djuli and I.

I walked over to them and handed them the drinks "update, pugfaces' name is Pansy, Do you think she has any connections since shes with a Malfoy?" I asked "I don't think they're dating, I mean he's pushing her off," Djuli said and I turned around to see it myself "Huh, damn didn't know it did that" 

**♢ 𝚝𝚒𝚖𝚎 𝚜𝚔𝚒𝚙 𝚝𝚘 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚎𝚗𝚍 𝚘𝚏 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚙𝚊𝚛𝚝𝚢 𝚋𝚎𝚌𝚊𝚞𝚜𝚎 𝚓𝚞𝚒𝚌𝚢 𝚜𝚝𝚞𝚏𝚏 𝚑𝚊𝚙𝚙𝚎𝚗𝚜 ♢**

"EVERYONE LEFT HERE, WHO WANTS TO PLAY TRUTH OR DARE?"

I heard Harry say "SURE" I yelled back and the two baboons with me just looked at me with a 'why the fuck' look. I rolled my eyes, took their hands and made my way over to potter and a few other people.

I sat down in front of Mattheo, Zeyid sat at my left side and Djuli on my right 

"alright ill ask first," Harry said as he sat down "Mia, truth or dare," he asked me "truth" I replied, "would you ever _**Crucio** _someone," he asked "yes." just a plain and simple yes, but he looked like I was a demon from hell "stop fucking staring, my turn," I said and looked at him in disgust 

"Lilith truth or dare," I asked the tall goth looking girl sitting next to harry "Dare, of course," she said with a chuckle "find us some weed will you?" I said and she nodded, getting up and heading out the common room. the game went on for a few minutes and it was Theos turn to ask "Mia, truth or dare" 

"truth again"

"Are you afraid of killing?"

"no" I answered with a serious face

everyone stared at us, Malfoys eyes stared into mine, he was scared 

"Have you ever killed? is that why you were in Azkaban?!" I heard a voice behind me say 

"yes"

"I think that's it for tonight..." Djuli said as he got up "No. I wanna play a little more," I said with a smirk and pulled him back down

"you don't even have the strength to kill without the unforgivable curse, I mean look at you! you look like a weak girl" the voice continued 

"wanna say that again Diggory?" 

"You're just a weak short girl, you aren't capable of that" he repeated and I got up ready to tackle the mother fucker "ALRIGHT THAT'S IT FOR TONIGHT," Djuli said and pulled me up "good night everyone sorry about that," he said and picked me up over his should " LET ME DOWN DJULI RIGHT FUCKING NOW" I yelled at him "no" "LET ME DOWN" "no" 

he carried me out like that all the way over to my new dorm "bed. now. no saying no to me." he said and closed the door. 

**_A/N: what do you think will happen next?_ **


	6. 𝙵𝙾𝚄𝚁

"𝑪𝒓𝒖𝒄𝒊𝒐"

**TW: LITERAL TORTURE**

WORD COUNT: 505

♡ 𝓜𝓲𝓪𝓼 𝓟𝓞𝓥 ♡

Djuli kept checking if I was still in my dorm, which I was if course but being the sneaky bitch that I am I sneaked out taking my wand and fathers knife. Did I get caught? no, of course, I didn't, who do you think I am?

I sneaked into the Hufflepuff boys dormitories and looked for Diggory, he was asleep. I lightly shook him and he woke up, looking terrified, I mean it was 4:30 in the morning but goddamn.  
"Hello Cedric," I said in a sweet voice as I sat on his bed "do you mind getting up for me please?" I asked and he nodded. After he got up I did too, I walked over to his mirror "stand here and look at yourself" I said and he did as told "what do you see?" no answer. I took out the black knife I got from father, it was shaped like a throwing knife but it was much sharper, he didn't see it. "kneel down to my eye level" I told him in a serious tone "now." he did as told, " Now answer me Diggory, what do you see when you look into that mirror?" no answer again. "you want me the hard way huh, okay" I said and grabbed the knife and put it to his throat "do you still think I'm not capable of murder?" he nodded "you don't scare me Mia" he said with a hoarse voice, he sounded like hed been smoking for 50 years with no stop. "I could slit your throat right now you know that right" no answer "still not scared?" he ignored everything I said "we'll see about that"

I took out my wand and pointed it to his throat, not removing the knife "Crucio" I whispered into his ear and he started screaming in pain, I lifted the curse for a few moments until putting it down again, I lifted the curse and removed my knife from his throat. I started carvIng into his skin, I carved 'keep your mouth shut or you'll regret it' onto his skin. I kneeled down to where he was laying on the floor "corucio" I whispered into his ear again and got up, I kept lifting the curse and putting it down again it went like that for an hour or so until I heard someone walking towards his room. I lifted the curse and Obliviated his memory on who did it so he doesn't know that it was me, I wasn't looking to get expelled at the moment, I quickly ran back out from where I came.

I was looking through his window, Professor Sprout, head of Hufflepuff entered his room, only to see him in pain and clutching his left arm, she took him to the hospital wing not even moments later.

"well my job here isn't quite finished but eh, it can work for now," I said quietly and went back to my dorm room unnoticed.


	7. 𝙵𝙸𝚅𝙴

𝒅𝒆𝒕𝒆𝒏𝒕𝒊𝒐𝒏

WORD COUNT: 962

♡ 𝓜𝓲𝓪𝓼 𝓟𝓞𝓥 ♡

after I came back into my room from my little _'playdate'_ with pretty boy Diggory as Harry calls him, I immediately went to bed knowing I don't have much time before classes.

I was oh so rudely awoken by banging on my door, "FUCK OFF" I yelled but the banging continues "fine," I got up and opened the door to a very dressed up blondie "what do you want?" I asked him "uh- your brother is waiting and told you to get ready quick, I rolled my eyes and closed the door. 

I walked up to my closet looking for something cool to wear, since it was Friday and Djuli said he's gonna have a 'friendly welcome to the house' gathering. I ended up picking up a black crop top hoodie with chains connecting it to some cool looking pants I got from the muggle shops back in Russia, (photo below)

I walked out of my room locking the door, "HEY DICKHEADS IM HERE" I yelled before walking down the stairs "Привет Миа!" (translation: Hi Mia!) I heard someone say with really bad Russian "Привет" (Translation: hi), I turned around just to see the potter guy "wheres Zeyid? I was told he wanted to see me before breakfast?" I asked him with crossed arms "Hes in his room with the other guy" he answered all smiley "His name is Djuli, and okay" I said and turned on my heel heading for the boys' dormitories. I knocked on the door, no answer "welp you give me no choice" I kicked open their door "HEY DICKEADS" I yelled and Djuli literally jumped "DEAR MERLIN DO YOU KNOW HOW TO KNOCK?!" he said 

"I did"

"did not"

"I so did"

"liar

"I DID" 

"Fine, fine you did"

"anyways," I rolled my eyes "we're gonna miss breakfast, also Zeyid why'd you get the blondie to come up to my room?" I asked

"I didn't?" he looked at me confused, I raised an eyebrow "Djuli?" he just shook his head

"That's bloody weird" I crossed my arms "we gotta goooooo..." and zeyid just looked at me "OH YEAH FOOD" I rolled my eyes and left. I bumped into the potter guy again "yes?" I asked "d-do you want me to walk you to the great hall?" he asked with a bit of a stutter "thanks, but no thanks" after that I just walked out the common room and headed there on my own.

"well that's just an uncomfy sight," I said out loud after catching Mattheo and GiGi making out at the table "I have suddenly lost my appetite," I said again and Gigi just flipped me off "aww sorry but I don't really need to vomit right now" I fake smiled and she stopped her oh so loving kiss with Mattheo "Darlin' why don't you go back to your table, yeah?" I said as I smiled and threw an apple at her "shoo" 

she walked away 

"thaank you," The said to me, "you're welcome" I smiled and took another apple "what happened last night? I heard screaming," he asked getting a bit closer to me ( _mia is sitting in front of him_ ) "oh that? just a little thing I call 'keep your mouth shut pretty boy' " I said and smiled "damn, you're different since Azkaban"

"ya don't say" I rolled my eyes "I miss the times you visited in Russia," I told him, quite sad "I do too, I-" he was cut off by Djuli "HELLOOOO" he yelled into my ear "that's for today bitch" I rolled my eyes as Zeyid and he sat down "sooo... what's for breakfast," Zeyid asked "I dunno food? look around, you're not blind are you?" I asked with a chuckle "wow oh so funny mia" he said "I know right" I said and took another bite of my apple 

"Hey guys, how about.. we go on a little trip," MAttheo said "not in your dreams Riddle" zeyid replied 

"nu-uh you don't make decisions for me! Yes, sure, da, да, oui, ja, sí" (translation: yes in; English, Bosnian/Croatian/Serbian, Russian, french, german, Spanish) "when and where?" I asked with a smirk "well... I think its time we pay the ol' little boys home a visit" he said. "didn't we burn it down?" I asked with a raised eyebrow, "well yes, but the reason its burned down is still alive" 

"you're telling me Anton is still alive?" I asked 

"that's exactly what I'm telling you mia"

Djuli and Zeyid just looked at each other with a 'what?' look on their face "whats going on here???" Djuli asked, "why are you so friendly now?" Zeyid cut in "there's a lot you don't know zeyid"

"well, we cant apparate there so... Road trip?" I asked "all the way to Scottland? count me in, ill bring some y'no..." the started "call off the 'gathering DJuli, we going on a road trip with some special tingz" he nodded "NO! YOU'RE NOT GOING TO SCOTTLAND WITH THIS PSYCHOPATH!" zeyid whisper-yelled "zeyid, you realise you're going with us along with Djuli? also, I'm the psycho here get it right" I rolled my eyes and reached for another apple 

♢ time skip to after classes because I'm lazy ♢

I finished with potions and literally ran to the door "no, you four, Mr Riddle, Mr and Miss Sorokina, Mr Jones, you have detention" he said "go-to your seats now" we did as told and he told us to do lines saying 'i will not laugh loudly in class'. he left not soon after that and locked us in

"this is so boring ugh" I said


	8. 𝚂𝙸𝚇

"𝑰 𝒄𝒂𝒏 𝒅𝒐 𝒊𝒕 𝒍𝒊𝒌𝒆 𝒂 𝒃𝒓𝒐𝒕𝒉𝒆𝒓"

TW: DRUGS (LSD) AND MURDER 

WORD COUNT: 1303

♡ 𝓜𝓲𝓪𝓼 𝓟𝓞𝓥 ♡

After finishing with detention I went up to my dorm to get the essentials, money, money, money and oh, of course, guns because I don't know who the fuck we were going to run into. I took my bag and stuffed a latex dress into it along with latex gloves, I also changed my clothes. I changed into a lacey black shirt and a black skirt along with a beige cardigan.

after I finished with that, I re-applied my black lipstick and left for the common-room where I found my brother, my best friend and the boy that I have been obsessed with for the last 5 years  
after I finished with that, I re-applied my black lipstick and left for the common-room where I found my brother, my best friend and the boy that I have been obsessed with for the last 5 years. "Hi assholes," I said as I walked down the stairs with my bag "we ready to go?" Zeyid asked "uh no I'm waiting for Gigi," Theo answered, "YOU INVITED HER?"

"WHY?"

"THE"

"FUCK"

"DID YOU"

"INVITE HER?" I yelled at him, he rolled his eyes at me "because I can."

Some time passed before that bitch arrived "Can we go now?" I asked annoyed "yes yes we can, we just gotta get past Snape and Hagrid," Gigi said.

"k"

We sneaked out but little miss perfect got left behind because Snape caught her. 'Awh that's sad, no, no it's not fuck off' i thought as we continued without her. We got out of the 'no apparition' zone pretty quickly by going through the forbidden forest. "great so what now" I asked annoyed "we apparate to muggle London, take a train make a few stops along the way and visit dear old Antionio" Mattheo replied with a smirk

"Okay okay"

so we apparated... too many muggles...

"Okay okay we in London or whatever now, I've never been here so..? where to now??" I asked "wherever our feet take us, most likely a hotel because its 11 pm and the trains don't go after 11:30," Zeyid said "and how do you know that," I asked "I've been here multiple times Mia, besides Hermione told me about the train system"

"whos Hermione?" djuli and I asked in the same time

"a Gryffindor girl that hangs out with Harry?" zeyid answered,

"stop being friendly with the damn Gryffindors!" I yelled at him "wheres the nearest hotel?" I asked "right there," The said and pointed to a big hotel "the Langham?" I asked "sure is" zeyid answered

We walked up in there and got a room, little did we know we got the most haunted one of all

we walked into the room and it was cold, like really cold "Dear merlin what the fuck" I said and rubbed my arms

We stayed there for a bit until Djuli got an idea

"yall realise there's a casino down the corner? Wanna go gamble?" He said and we all nodded. a few moments passed until Mattheo spoke up"Everyone! wear something fancy maybe, after all, we won't be needing to go to Scottland" after he said that he winked and headed for the bathroom

"something fancy? oh, I have just the thing..." I said and took the latex outfit I brought (photo below)

"ok that's fucking hot" I heard Djuli say to my brother who just nodded "we ready to go??" I just got a nod "great hand me my bag please, then we can leave" Djuli handed me my bag and we left the room

"ok that's fucking hot" I heard Djuli say to my brother who just nodded "we ready to go??" I just got a nod "great hand me my bag please, then we can leave" Djuli handed me my bag and we left the room.

We walked over to the casino looking like bad bitches, all three of the guys wore black suits.

"oi! you want a ciggy?" Djuli asked and I nodded taking one from him "do any of you have weed, at all?" I asked and theo just nodded with a smirk "ill give you some when we get back yeah?" he said

"sure thing"

we walked inside to the whole place being full "Cards anyone?" I asked "sure" I heard zeyid say "we should probably get the chips tho," he said and headed off to get them himself while I and the other two went to get a table

"wanna buy some of the good stuff, pretty lady," an old guy said to me "what do you mean by that?" I asked with a raised eyebrow and he just pulled out 10 LSD strips "how much?" asked and took it into my hand "ill give it to you for free just to try" he said and I nodded and left, 'well that's one way to get free stuff, I should wear this dress more huh' i thought as I sat at the table where the boys were. "guess what I got" I said as I sat down "what?" djuli asked

"We gonna be Trippin Trippin"

"no way"

"yes way"

"I'm not sure if it's real tho.. better find out, here all of you take one," I said and put it on the table. All of us took one, "I'm not feeling it yet" I said and took 3 more. "dude.. that's like 4 doses??" zeyid said with concern in his voice "I still can't feel it! can you?" I asked and everyone nodded "I'm heading there," djuli said "oh I'm there," he said again. "give me the rest," I said and took the rest into my mouth.

long story short, I will be tripping on acid for at least a day or two.

we were gambling all night, mostly winning until one guy...

it was Antion himself

I didn't trust myself gambling with him so Mattheo did, he won, like always.

♡ 𝓜𝓪𝓽𝓽𝓱𝓮𝓸𝓼 𝓟𝓞𝓥 ♡

"I win Antonio... you know what that means," I said and got up "out. now"

Mia and the others just stared at me in their acid confusion "Mia, get up" she did

we walked out and went into an empty ally I know how cliche

"how'd you find him?" Mia asked "that's a secret ill never tell love"

"Love? since when do you call me sweetie nicknames? we aren't dating, you literally hate me?" she asked and I rolled my eyes.

I threw Antonio to the wall "you thought you could escape us? your bloody home got burned down along with your face" Mia said 

"and what are you gonna do girly?"

"oh, you think I can't do anything?"

"yeah" he answered and laughed 

I wanted to rip him apart but Mia stopped me "ill deal with him" her eyes then turned Black and she took her knife from under her dress

♡ 𝓜𝓲𝓪𝓼 𝓟𝓞𝓥 ♡

I turned back to him 

"Oh darling, I wouldn't say that if I were you," I said and stabbed his gut "I can do it like a brother," I said in a serious tone and took the knife out and stabbed him again on another spot "I can do it like a dude" I continued, I took the knife out and stabbed him in yet another spot "Oh I can also grab my crotch and wear my hat low like you" I took the knife out and looked him in the eye.

"Are you scared?" I asked and pouted looking sad, that face quickly disappeared as I took the knife out and slit his throat "dickhead" I said and headed back to the casino with Mattheo behind me "good job" he said and smirked.

we got back into the casino and my brother just ran up to me "WHERE DID YOU GO?" he whisper shouted "Ill tell you, um actuallyyyy no I won't lol haha anyways we are going home c'mon get Djuli so we can leaveee" I told him.


	9. 𝚂𝙴𝚅𝙴𝙽

"𝒇𝒊𝒈𝒉𝒕 𝒎𝒆"

TW: VERY GRAPHIC murder and torture

WORD COUNT: 1965

♡ 𝓜𝓲𝓪𝓼𝓟𝓞𝓥 ♡

We got to our room in a matter of minutes but something seemed off "We must leave! NOW" I yelled and everyone looked at me confused "PACK YOUR SHIT WE ARE LEAVING," I said and ran out to the bathroom. I splashed my face with cold water and look at myself in the mirror but I didn't see myself, I saw him, I saw Antonio 

"no no no no no not again NO!" I screamed and threw the first thing I saw in the mirror shattering it

♡ 𝓩𝓮𝔂𝓲𝓭𝓼 𝓟𝓞𝓥 ♡

"no no no no no not again NO!" - I heard my sister scream and break the mirror 'oh shit-' i thought and ran to the bathroom to see her crying with glass in her hands. I came up and hugged her tightly "whats going on?" concern filling my voice 

"i- I don't know" she sobbed, I took her face into my hands "it's going to be alright, what happened?" I asked and once again hugged her tightly not letting go

♡ 𝓜𝓲𝓪𝓼𝓟𝓞𝓥 ♡

I told him what happened but he didn't let go, he didn't care 

"We have to leave," I said and he nodded, he helped me up and we went back into the bedroom. "yall packed?" I asked and I just got a nod in return "we apparating out of here I'm not paying" Zeyid said and took my hand, I took Theos and he took Djulis, we apparated to Diagon alley, the closest apparition zone to Hogwarts.

"welp, time to walk," Djuli said but I stopped him "you aren't leaving us alone, and also my feet hurt from these damn heels... carry me, please, 👉👈" I said and he just rolled his eyes 

"fine, c'mon" he picked me up and RANNN, goddamn a bitch is fast

when we were right outside Hogwarts he put me down "okay now we wait for them you runner," I said and chuckled 

♢ mini time skip to when they get to hoggywarts ♢

"Great, what the hell are we gonna do about the gamekeeper?" I asked 

"just walk past him? He likes me anyway" Zeyid said and I raised my eyebrow but went with it

to my surprise, he just let us pass id have to thank Zeyid for being friendly with people later.

We walked in just in time for breakfast. We got weird stares as in 'why in the fuck are they in tuxedos?' y'no that kind of thing. We sat at the Slytherin table and GiGi came RUNNING over to Mattheo, and placing kisses all over his face to which I just fake gaged and rolled my eyes "Oh Matt! How'd it go?" she asked in a _too-sweet_ voice. I ignored them for the rest of the breakfast and just went to my dorm after.

I got to my room and changed into some sweatpants and a black sports bra, I locked my door and put a spell on it so no one can enter with 'alohomora' 

I turned on some music and took my ✨Diary✨. It isn't really a diary, more like a visual diary but yes my Diary, what did you expect me to do scream into a pillow, couldn't be me. 

I took two pens, a blue one and a red one and started drawing and writing, not a lot of time passed but I was soon finished

_**DRAWN BY ME!**_ (all the Russian translations: our love is God, I love you, a slave for you, baby girl, let it burn, my name is your fear it makes your mouth bleed,(i think that's all but I'm not sure))

after that, I laid on my bed and stared into the ceiling just enjoying the music but I was interrupted by knocking on my door "come in!" I yelled and Djuli came in. "you okay? you stormed out not even finishing your food?" he asked with concern

M: "Dude, I'm fine"

D: "No, no you aren't what's wrong?"

M: "Everything is okay!!"

D: "liar"

M: "I'm not lying"

D: "yes you are, did the Gryffindor piss you off?"

M: "maybe"

D: "is it because she's dating _him_ "

M: "okay fine yes, can you go now?"

D: "ill bring you some food," he said and left

great now he knows haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa okay hm what was I doing? ah yes planing a murder, y'no the usual 

♢ mini time skip ♢

okay okay okay, I think I got it, ill just y'no kidnap her and burn her alive, normal? riiight okay so hm when??? 

THIS IS SO STUPID 

how the fuck am I supposed to burn her alive

maybe I'm stupid

if he marked her there's nothing I can do

but he doesn't like her

UGH

whatever ill just torture the bitch I guess

I got up from my bed and changed into black pants a white skin tight crop-top shirt and a green/black cardigan sweater

Am I really going to do this?

fuck yeah

you can't stop me

I'm not afraid of killing, I never was but I am afraid of dying myself

Am I really going to kill for love?

yes

yes I am

**put your seatbelts on, shit is getting real.**

I went down to the great hall since by now they're having lunch, I sat in my usual seat and so did Mattheo, but this time his little girlfriend wast there. "Wheres Gigi?" I asked "don't know, don't care" he answered. A few minutes passed and someone jumped onto me "What the f-" I was cut off by loud crying "please get off" they did, it was a Ravenclaw girl, Cho Chang I think "yes?" I asked with a raised eyebrow "Cedric is still not out of the hospital! Do you know what happened to him?" she asked sobbing "I don't know... sorry?" I answered and turned back around, she ran off sobbing. "anyways-" I was cut off again but this time by Gigi "Oh Matt! I'm so so so sorry I'm late!" she said in a very high-pitched voice which made e want to rip my insides out 

♢ mini time skip ♢

After lunch I went up to my dorm, not wanting to go to class at all. 

Am I really going to do this?

who am I kidding of course I am

it's not like anyone is stopping me

knife or gun

that's the real question

both is the answer

I brought fathers katana, the knife I killed Antonio with and a pink Glock with me, id has to wait until no one was out tho, might as well have some fun.

I walked out of my dorm and was greeted by a sight id have to take out on a certain someone later, you could imagine the horror in Gigi's eyes after she was caught sucking Mr Malfoy off himself 

"well, this is a sight to see isn't it?"

"IT'S NOT WHAT YOU THINK I SWEAR!" she said in her usual high-pitched voice but filled with terror 

"Clean yourselves up, don't think this won't go unnoticed by the way," I said and left

jeez that's something stuck in my memory

"fuuuck" I breathed out after I realised I left my walkman in my dorm, I walked back inside only to be greeted yet again with those two, I rolled my eyes and went upstairs grabbed my walkman and went out again.

where was I going?

I have absolutely no idea

I put on my headphones and danced around while walking

scream pop

scream pop

scream pop

no one was around so I smoked too, oh tonight is going to be soo much fun.

this went on for about an hour and 30 minutes until Gigi came over to me

G: "YOu cannot tell anyone!"

M: "what are you gonna do about it?"

G: "ill fight you"

M: "you cant"

G: "yes I can"

M: "okay"

G: "w-what?"

M: "fight me"

I put my bag and walkman down, but as I was doing so Gigi jumped on me "Oh, that's how we're gonna play huh?" I took her off by the hand and slammed her to the floor, I twisted her arm most likely breaking it 

"Gigi, Gigi, Gigi, what am I going to do with you," I said and looked at her "get. up." she did "Hit me, id like to see you at least try," I said and she tried to punch me in my stomach but I stopped her and once again slammed her to the floor "Darling you aren't very good at this"

I took my wand and apparated us to her dorm room 

" _Muffliato"_

"Now, now, why so sad baby? c'mon smile" I said as I took out the three weapons from my bag "eenie, meenie, miney, mo, what shall I use, hmm," I said and pointed to the black knife "ah, I see, okay" 

I grabbed her by her broken hand and slammed her to the floor once again, I straddled her and held her dead down with my hand "such soft skin you have" I said and smiled "would be a shame if it got ruined wouldn't you say?" she tried to scream but my hand was on her mouth so she couldn't "No, no" I said and took my knife 

I made small cuts all over her arm, "shame"

I started carving into her skin 'измена шлюхи', I carved it all over her arm, she was bleeding everywhere and trying to scream "Oh what a shame, there isn't any more room" I sad with a frown. I pulled my arm off her to get my wand yet she spoke 

"you're a fucking monster you know that!" she yelled at me

"oh I know" I answered and got my wand "But that's not all" 

"Crucio," I said and tortured her with the unforgivable curse for hours with no end while she screamed in pain

"This isn't fun anymore," I said and took my katana 

"I could just use the killing curse, but that's boring id rather have more fun," I said and thew the katana in the air, catching it of course

"now where do I begin," I said as I walked up to her dragging the katana behind me. 

"behead you? no, not yet, remove a hand? maybe later, stab your guts out and behead you? sounds cool" I said and stabbed the katana into her stomach taking it out and back in again

I did that until all the flesh on her stomach was cut up and her organs were out in the open 

"oh wow, you look ugly on the inside, I knew you were fake," I said and laughed loudly 

"anyways, how aren't you dead by now? Hanging by a thread huh"

I took the knife again 

"how about..." I stabbed her right in the heart "Not enough." I stabbed repeatedly until I could put my hand in there and take it out. I placed it in her hand and took my Glock "welp, I haven't used you while she was alive, might as well shoot her a few times.

I shot her 10 times.

10 times in the chest.

"I'm done here," I said and packed my stuff, I cleaned myself up and left her dorm by apparating back to the dungeons. little did I know, Snape was right there "WHY ARE YOU OUT AT THIS HOUR MISS SOROKINA?" he yelled "absolutely nothing sir," I said with a sweet smile "you're lucky you're on of my favourites now shoo off to your room," he said and I JUST RAN to the common room with no one inside, I quickly ran to my dorm and locked it.

A/N: um... yes <3 измена шлюхи means cheating whore-


	10. 𝙴𝙸𝙶𝙷𝚃

"𝑷𝒐𝒐𝒓 𝑼𝒏𝒇𝒐𝒓𝒕𝒖𝒏𝒂𝒕𝒆 𝑺𝒐𝒖𝒍"

BEFORE THIS CHAPTER STARTS: a voice claim when singing for Mia is a mix between  Sophia Anne Caruso and  annapantsu

TW: talk about death, weed, and a musical number because why not

WORD COUNT: 2242

♡ 𝓜𝓲𝓪𝓼 𝓟𝓞𝓥 ♡   


I woke up at exactly 6 am. I immediately went to the bathroom to take a shower before breakfast.

♢ mini time skip ♢   


I got out and looked in my full body mirror only to see I've gained quite a bit of weight, oh and also some scratches from GiGi. I exited out of my bathroom and changed into a black shirt with green gals on it, I got that from muggle London, a black skirt and a seethrough black shirt with chains under all of that, for accessories I got two necklaces, one saying babe and the other with a dragon and I put chains around the belt of my skirt

Once I got dressed I headed down to the great hall, full. I went to sit at the Slytherin table where my brother and Djuli sat, "Hello the-" I was cut off by Dumbledore

"EVERYBODY! A STUDENT HAS BEEN MURDERED LAST NIGHT" he said getting up, everyone gasped, but I didn't 

"Miss GiGi Gray, a fellow Gryffindor transfer student, has been found dead this morning in her dorm room by Miss Granger, I was called there immediately, and the sight was horrifying, whoever has done this had pure hatred for Miss Gray, if you have any information on this please report it to me, Albus Dumbledore or any of the head-of-houses, when I find out who did this they will be sent to Azkaban," said Dumbledore

"Woah-" Zeyid said next to me, "y-you didn't really-" he got cut off my Djuli "you didn't kill her did you?" 

"измена шлюхи должны быть наказаны так или иначе" (translation: cheating whores should be punished one way or another) I said with a straight face while those two just looked at each other with raised eyebrows "DUDE," they both said in my ear мы только что вышли из Азкабана, какого хрена чувак?!" (translation: we just got out of Azkaban, what the fuck man?!) he whisper yelled at me 

"никто не узнает, а если и узнает, то никому не скажет." (translation: no one will know, and if they do, they won't tell anyone.) i said and chuckled

I stood up and headed to the front, where all of the teachers were sitting 

"SIR!"

Dumbledore put his head up from his food **1**

"I know who did it"

he raised an eyebrow "you do? and who might that be?" he asked    


"Pansy Parkinson, she saw Mr Malfoy and Gigi getting intimate in the common room and threatened her!" I said with pure innocence "it could only be her I saw it with my own eyes! She told her she would regret it! I have an alibi, I was with my brother and Djuli, and I believe Mr Riddle would never harm his own girlfriend" said "Gigi has been one of my closest friends and I couldn't bear seeing one wrongfully be put in Azkaban for her murder while I know who did it!" I said with tears spilling from my eyes. DUmbledore nodded "Thank you Miss Sorokina I will take care of this, you may now go back to eating," he said 

"Miss Parkinson my office now," he said and got up from his chair 

'Oh this is going to be so fun' i thought

I walked over to my seat and looked at my brother "Poor Unfortunate Souls" I said in a sing-song voice while djuli just laughed "nice one" he said while laughing **1**

♢ time skip ♢

I finished all my classes except potions... great just great I mean... snape does like me.. ugh fine ill go 

I walked into the potions classroom and sat in my usual 'special' seat right next to Snapes since I am his assistant or whatever the hell.

Snape walked into class a few moments after "Today we will be talking about the Amortentia potion" he said in his monotone voice, back turning to the class " Miss Sorokina tell me what the Amortentia potion is" 

"Amortentia? Amortentia is a love potion that does not create actual love, but gives the drinker a powerful obsession and infatuation with the giver of the potion. It is usually either forced upon someone or covertly given." I said with no expression 

"Now tell me what you smell..." he said and put the small cup with the potion in my hands

I smelled it and I immediately knew who I smelled, "Versace Eros cologne, blood, weed and cigarettes," I said and handed Snape the potion 

"perfect thank you Miss Sorokina," he said and turned to the class "you'll be making **Draught of Living Death** and whoever makes the best one will get this," he said and held up a small potion "this is **Felix Felicis** , or better known as Liquid luck, instructions are located in your books, the timer starts...NOW," he said

I got up and took the ingredients, and started on my potion

♢ mini time skip ♢

"DONE!" I yelled and snape quickly came to my table throwing a mall leaf in "Well Miss Sorokina that's quite perfect, MIA SOROKINA WINS" he said and I smirked taking the liquid luck.

Class was soon over and I went to the Slytherin common room for a 'small gathering'

I sat on the black leather sofa waiting for all of them to show up, once they did we were going to get high and drunk.

Zeyid, Djuli, Tayra, Lillith, Blaise, Draco, Crabbe, Goyle and Mattheo sat in a circle. For the first half-hour, we were smoking and laughing until... 

"Let's play a game," Lilith said 

M: "and that is?"

L: "let's sing something with meaning and try to guess it, whatever is said here mustn't leave the circle"

M: "okay... I'll go first"

"you're in my world now and I got friends on the other side..." I sang

"sit down at my table, put your mind at ease, if you relax it will enable me to do... anything I please..."

"I can read your future, I can change around a bit too... so trust in me... ill look deep into you heart and soul make your wildest nightmares come true~" I stood up and walked over to Draco, kneeling down at him and continuing,

"so my dear, sweet child. That's what I do. It's what I live for~ To help an unfortunate folk like yourself...Poor souls with no one else to turn to..." I got up but still standing above Malfoy 

"But baby dear, I got voodoo, I got hoodoo, I got things I ain't even tried, oh and I got friends on the other side~" 

"I admit that in the past I've been a nasty... They weren't kidding when they called me, well, a witch" I rolled my eyes

"But you'll find that nowadays, I've mended all my ways~" as I was singing I walked over to Tayra 

"To this, True? Yes."

"And I, fortunately, know a little magic It's a talent that I always have possessed" I started playing with my hands but stopped pretty soon. I kneeled down to TAyra and put my hands on her shoulders

"And dear lady, please don't laugh... I use it on the happy, popular, cheerful and admirable"

_"Poor Unfortunate Souls!"_

_"_ Now it's happened once or twice Someone didn't do me good" I sang and walked away from the girl over to Blaise "And I'm afraid I had to rake 'em 'cross the coals..." 

"so darling... come take my hand and let me tell you your story" I spoke to him 

"The cards, the cards, the cards will tell" I sang again 

"The past, the present, and the future as well!" I sang and took out some tarot cards 

"The cards, the cards, just take three...Take a little trip into your future with me!" 

he took 3 cards, exactly the ones that describe him very very well...

"well get to that a bit later," I said and chuckled

I walked over to Malfoy 

"so come on now, you Poor Unfortunate Soul... Make your choice, I'm a very busy woman and I haven't got all day" I said and kneeled down to him "It won't cost much... just your life" I said and kissed his cheek 

"I hope you're going to be satisfied... But if you ain't Don't blame me! Blame my friends on the other side" I winked 

"so what d'ya say boys... juggle with your future with me?" I said and took out my hands for them to shake 

"shake my hand"

"come on boys"

"won't you shake a poor sinners hand?"

only Blaise shook it, he closed eyes while doing so

"ARE YA READY?!"

"Can you feel it? You're changin', You're changin', You're changin', all right!"

I said and smiled, I sat in between the two boys Blaise already had his cards I kept the rest in my pocket

"find out the real meaning while I do this yeah?" I said and winked to Lillith 

"Blaise darling... Your mothers a widow of 7 men, very rich, made you a brat didn't she? Love, you're very arrogant and you look down to anyone who isn't like you, oh those _poor unfortunate souls_... Once the war starts you'll choose the dark lords side," I said and looked into his hands then into his eyes "Baby, Baby, Baby... your future doesn't look bright... but... I can change that" I said and smirked, "I will change it for you, but if you ever wrong me you'll die a painful death, you wanna take the risk?" I said and smiled, well more like smirked 

"ill take the risk," he said 

I waved my hand around a bit until a purplish-pink smoke surrounded us two, I took his hands and looked straight into his eyes, mine turning black instantly, for him it must have felt like he was tripping on acid and since he's hight that must be bloody fun

"Transmogrification Central!"   
"Transmogrification Central!"   
"Transmogrification Central!"   
"Transmogrification Central!" said a soft yet dark voice

"Read my lips and come to grips with reality! Can you feel it? CAN YOU FEEL IT?" I continued

"You're changing, you're changing, you're changing, all right! Far from the ones who abandoned you, Chasing the love of these witches for you... love is an open door!"

"Chasing the ones who made you feel wanted because they guzzle up the things you prize~" 

"You got what you wanted... what you wanted is what you got..."

"And if you aren't shaking, there's something very wrong 'Cause this may be the last time you hear the song~" 

"Beware! Take care! And Darling if you don't like it... Don't blame me! Don't forget it You'll regret it!" 

my eyes went back to normal and the smoke went away while a smokey black-figure appeared next to Blaise, it took him in and everyone could hear what it was saying

"Don't forget it   
Don't forget it   
Don't forget it   
You'll regret it" it said 

"Be prepared..." the voice continued "so trust in me~~"

"you Poor Unfortunate Soul..." it said and disappeared

"Anyone wanna go next?" I asked

"no? okay"

"you got the meaning?" I asked Lilith and she nodded 

"GiGi wronged you didn't she?" she asked

"I'm just saying she got what she deserved," I said in a serious tone and my eyes turned black once again

⛦ ** _flashback_** ⛦

we were alone in her dorm room back in Russia...

"shake my hand"

"come on GiGi"

"won't you shake a poor sinners hand?" she did

"well... This doesn't look that good... Youll end up marrying an abusive woman, because of your parents selling you for drugs, you'll escape but she'll find you and abuse you even more until she dies and you're handed to her twin brother who ends up killing you or at least he thinks that he killed you but you live, your whole body will be paralysed only being able to move your mouth to speak, drink and talk" I said

"I could change that of course... but that comes with a price..." 

"w-what's the price?" she asked clearly scared 

"come on now, you Poor Unfortunate Soul... Make your choice, I'm a very busy woman and I haven't got all day" I said "It won't cost much... just your life" I said and kissed her hand and smirked 

"what do you mean my life?!" she asked now getting terrified 

"If you ever wrong me... you will pay the price of your life" 

she shook my hand "fine." 

⛦ ** _flashback over_** ⛦

my eyes turned back to normal "she wronged me" I said and got up "and she paid the price" I finished and walked over to the sofa. 

"IT WAS YOU?" Draco yelled 

"don't blame me"

"you'll regret it," I said "whoever wrongs me after changing their future... well... id recommend you not to do that," I said and smiled 

"and if anyone tells I'd be sure to make you end up with her" I finished 

"guys I think that's it for tonight," DJuli said 

M: "no"

D: "yes very much so"

M: "no dickhead I'm not done here"

D: "yes, yes you are"

"booo," I said before he dragged me up to my dorm


	11. 𝙽𝙸𝙽𝙴

𝒓𝒆𝒑𝒍𝒂𝒄𝒆𝒎𝒆𝒏𝒕

WORD COUNT:

♡ 𝓜𝓲𝓪𝓼𝓟𝓞𝓥 ♡

I woke up on the floor with my cat sleeping on my head. I took him off and placed him on my bed while I went to take a shower.

Once I got out of the shower I changed into my robes and headed to the great hall for breakfast

"OI MIA!" I heard someone yell, I turned around only to see it was none other and Malfoy "yes?" I asked, "I need you to replace me for the game tomorrow, I won't be here," he said.

M"why would I?"

D.M: "because you're good on a broom unlike the other imbeciles on my team"

M: "fine sure"

after that, I sat down at the Slytherin table and two ginger-haired boys from Gryffindor came up to me 

Fred and George, 

F: "we..."

G: "...need..."

F: "your help"

M: "and that is?"

G: "we are trying to prank Snape"

F: "in potions today"

M: "aha... okay... what you trying to do?"

G: "see we don't exactly know"

M: " maybe a prototype to test on him?"

they nodded "good idea..." they said at the same time. "oh alsooo... Malfoy wants me to replace him at the game tomorrow soo... I'M FINALLY PLAYING ON THE TEAM!" I said excitedly and they gave me high fives "Potters gonna beat your arse," Fred said, "nu-uh have you seen her play?" George interrupted "Yeah Fred! Have you seen me play?" I said with a laugh 

♢ mini time skip to before the game ♢

I headed down to the changing rooms an hour before the game started, I was nervous... that's fucking weird I mean I am playing in front of the whole school... WHY DID I AGREE TO THIS AGAIN?!?! anyways.. yes I was heading down to the changing rooms.

Since no one was there yet I got changed quite quickly, I had to use Malfoys jersey though since I didn't really have one, once I finished up the team arrived to change because y'no they ain't gonna play in jeans or robes.

I left the changing rooms since I did not want to see Goyle naked, I headed for the field where I was stopped by the twins 

"Ahoy," I said to them and they just smirked at me and picked me up, they ran, ran pretty fucking fast somewhere 

"put. me. down!!" I yelled at them but they ignored me, I yelled for quite some time until they put me down 

"Where am I??" I asked looking around the place, it looked like the astronomy tower though

"the astronomy tower," they said at the same time 

"aha... and why am I here?" I asked with a raised eyebrow

"to make sure Gryffindor wins," George said and I slapped him "DUDE?! TAKE ME BACK" I yelled at them until I realised I had my wand with me, being the smartass that I am I apparated over to the quidditch field where I was greeted with an angry Rolanda Hooch 

"WhErE hAvE yOu BeEn?!" (a/n: yes read it as Mrs Weasley) she asked "I am so sorry I'm late! Fred and George took me to the astronomy tower," I told her 

"you're lucky the game didn't start yet, go get your broom FAST!" she said

I did as told and stood with my team until the game started

I was chasing the golden snitch around, I felt like a fly without a head until potter ALMOST grabbed it, thank Godric for Goyle and his bad aim.. I ended up grabbing it but Potter crashed into me making me fall down, I probably would have died if it wasn't for Zeyid and his smartass using some spell to oh so kindly save my arse.

I did have to sleep in the hospital wing for a few days though...


	12. 𝚃 𝙴 𝙽

Before starting this chapter... To my guys' gals and non-binary pals reading this I AM SORRY FOR BEING AWAY FOR SO LONG!!! Anyways onto the chapter now (':

"𝑳𝒐𝒗𝒆𝒓𝒃𝒐𝒚"

WORD COUNT: 682

♡ 𝓜𝓲𝓪𝓼 𝓟𝓞𝓥 ♡

While in the hospital wing DJuli and Zeyid visited me every day and brought me food, good thing I only had to stay there for 3 days good god I wanted to just AvadaKedavra myself, but while I was there, I got a letter from father asking how it was going with the task, lowkey just ignored it.

When I got out of the hospital wing, I went straight to my dorm room, since I was free of class for that day. 

I quickly changed into a black and red tank top, some fishnets and knee-high socks, a black skirt, some tall platform boots and fishnet gloves (are they gloved Idk pls correct me)

After I changed, I put on some perfume and left for the great hall, where everyone was currently spending free period. I sat in my usual spot and said hello to Mattheo who just ignored me "Oh Loverboy!" Still ignored "гребаный мудак" (translation: fucking asshole) I breathed out before turning away and starting to chat with Djuli 

"y'no I might as well tell him already I can't be bothered to hide the mess anymore" I was telling Djuli about the dark-haired boy in front of us "no I'm serious! I can't be bothered to hide the bodies anymore," I whisper yelled at him and he just raised an eyebrow "I don’t know man... but if you really want to do it" he said to me and crossed his arms "yeahyeah whatever you don’t sound too happy about that, maybe later..." 

Not a lot of time passed but I started to second guess what I was going to do

'I mean

Did I or did I not

Kill 10 girls

In a span of

A week

And so, on

Every fucking time someone looked at him in a seductive way they got hurt

Badly' I thought before I got up and left for my dorm.

I locked my room with a bunch of spells and started to write a letter that’s going to be delivered tomorrow 

**"Oh, Loverboy...**

**I** **don't** **really give a damn about the way you touch me**   
**When** **we're** **alone**   
**You can hold my hand**   
**If no one's home**

**all my emotions**   
**Feel like explosions when you are around**   
**And** **I've** **found a way to kill the sounds**

**I am a wreck when** **I'm** **without you**   
**I need you here to stay**

**In short,**

**I** **have been** **in love** **with you since the day I first met you**

**I'm in love with you** **Mattheo**

**_Luanne"_**

Hah perfecto now just to wrap it up hahaha Haha um WHERE IS MY LETTER BULLSHIT THIGS OMFG

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Found it...

I wrapped it up and used the wax-seal father gave to me 

Welp... better take this to the owlery

I walked out of my dorm to a common room FILLED with party supplies 

"Yō what's going on?" I yelled and the one and only Mattheo came up to me "we're making this Friday a liiiittle more special" he said and smirked, "Oh really **_loverboy_**?" He nodded and left while I just rolled my eyes and headed to the owlery thinking about what his reaction might be 

I gave the letter to Athena, Djulis snowy owl, and told her "Drop this off tomorrow at breakfast to Mattheo Riddle" after that I gave her a treat and left

♢ mini time skip ♢

I walked into the common room but to my surprise, only Mattheo was there, he was reading something

"Hello there Loverboy," I said and jumped onto the black leather couch

" ** _Luanne_** "

"what's up with you and calling me Luanne lately?" I asked and crossed my arms "dunno, I like it I guess" he answered and continued reading 

M: "charming"

M.R: "I know right"

M: "what are you reading?"

MR: "'the beautiful art of murder' a book you gave to me"

M: "Oh shit, I didn’t think you'd actually read it, thoughts?"   
MR: "it's nice"

A/N: what do you think will happen? What will Mattheo say? COMMENT!


	13. 𝙴 𝙻 𝙴 𝚅 𝙴 𝙽

𝑫𝒐𝒘𝒏 𝒐𝒏 𝒚𝒐𝒖𝒓 𝒌𝒏𝒆𝒆𝒔 𝒃𝒆𝒇𝒐𝒓𝒆 𝒕𝒉𝒆 𝑸𝒖𝒆𝒆𝒏

WORD COUNT: 1057   
♡ 𝓜𝓪𝓽𝓽𝓱𝓮𝓸𝓼 𝓟𝓞𝓥 ♡

I got up early and got changed into a rather comfortable outfit, a white shirt, black paints with a jacket to match along with a Louis Vuitton black belt. (pls correct me if I'm wrong I really don’t know how to describe this properly) 

After I did so I went down to the common room with my bookbag waiting for everyone to come out since it was in fact 6 in the morning on a Saturday

I sat on the black leather couch and started to read a book I got as a gift a few weeks ago from someone who goes by 'your favourite Russian' granted I know a lot of Russians so that makes no sense but I have an idea of who gave it to me, it's another book about murder and true crime 

Goddamn you Luanne 

♢ mini time skip ♢

♡ 𝓜𝓲𝓪𝓼 𝓟𝓞𝓥 ♡

I woke up an hour late, it was 7 am and I was currently SCREAMING on the inside

Goddamn it time to look like a bad bitch 

I took some black pants along with a green blazer (someone for the love of God describes this for me)

All that was left to do is wake up the two baboons and see what happens

I can do this

.

.

.

.

Right?...

I walked out of my dorm feeling like a bad bitch, as I should y'no confidence exists even though I'm filled with anxiety 

"AHOY ASSHOLES I HOPE YOUR BITCH ASS IS UP BECAUSE TODAY IS GONNA BE FUCKED UP" I yelled and kicked open their door, but to my surprise, they were already dressed and just chatting 

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YALL WAITING FOR?! OUT NOW" I yelled and they obeyed, we went down to the common room and to my surprise (again) Mattheo was there... reading the book I gave him a few weeks ago, a smile quickly grew on my face until Djuli pushed me a bit and whispered in my ear "you sure everything is gonna play out how we planned it?" He asked and I nodded. We walked out of the common room looking like the badasses we were, we quickly made our diddly darn way over to the great hall but guess who was already there... Mattheo? How in the fuck- DID THIS BITCH APPARATE HERE ISTG 

Whatever

Keep you calm

Yes okay hm

I sat down in my place and waited 

And waited

And waited 

Until Athena finally came through and dropped the damn thing off

♡ 𝓜𝓪𝓽𝓽𝓱𝓮𝓸𝓼 𝓟𝓞𝓥 ♡

I was eating an apple and reading the book and then BOOM all of a sudden a letter drops onto it

"The fuck is this" I whispered and carefully opened it, but to my surprise, it was from Luanne, it said:

**"Oh, Loverboy...**

**I don't really give a damn about the way you touch me**   
**When we're alone**   
**You can hold my hand**   
**If no one's home**

**all my emotions**   
**Feel like explosions when you are around**   
**And I've found a way to kill the sounds**

**I am a wreck when I'm without you**   
**I need you here to stay**

**In short,**

**I have been in love with you since the day I first met you**

**I'm in love with you Mattheo**

**_Luanne_** ** _"_**

"Mia... what the fuck is this?" I asked as I re-read it over and over

♡ 𝓜𝓲𝓪𝓼 𝓟𝓞𝓥 ♡

"Mia... what the fuck is this?"

And that’s when I knew

I fucked up

"a letter?" I said confused

"from you, Luanne darlin' What in the fuck?" 

"Well...uh... what do ya say?" I asked and smiled

"no"

"w-what?"

"I said no   
Listen close, it's a no"

"no, I don’t want someone to murder ANYONE because they looked at me, you’ve already caused too much damage, please never talk to me again," he said 

And at that moment

My heart

FUCKING BROKE GODDAMN YOU

"Jesus Christ, this will be fun!" I heard djuli say yet everything was muffled 

♡ 𝓜𝓪𝓽𝓽𝓱𝓮𝓸𝓼 𝓟𝓞𝓥 ♡

She stared at me, broken, she looked broken at least, the confidence she had left the chat

Her eyes turned black and the candles above went from the calm small flames into bloody fire

Not even going to lie right now

I'm scared shitless

What the fuck did I just do

Omg

Merlin help me

"ARE YOU READY?" The dark voice that sounded too familiar said

"ARE YOU READY?" It repeated this time even darker

It felt like my body was on fire along with the candles

"can you feel it?" One of her friends said to me with a smirk

Tears pickled at my eyes 

"мое имя-твой страх, он заставляет твой рот кровоточить" (translation: my name is your fear it makes you mouth bleed) Mia mumbled yet it felt like screams in my ears 

"poor thing," her brother said "at least he know he ain't dreamin" her friend finished and smirked

"Down on your knees before the Queen" the dark voice came back this time even louder

"God save the Queen"

"God save the Queen" it continued while my whole body felt like it was on fire and getting stabbed 100 times per second right in the chest 

Meanwhile, Luanne, She cries her miserable wail 

Screams filled my ears 

Yet all of that was muffled by the pain in my chest

It felt like someone was carving all over my heart

"God loves Luanne!   
Praised be!   
Amen!" The voice screamed again

"удачи любовь" (translation: good luck love) Mia said and everything went back to normal 

Except me

It felt like a thousand dementors were around me and one went through me 

Physically breaking me

That’s when tears started flowing yet I couldn’t scream

"Down on your knees before the Queen" the voice came back and I did as told, black smoke then went through my body and I blacked out

♡ 𝓜𝓲𝓪𝓼 𝓟𝓞𝓥 ♡

"PRAISED BE! AAAAMEN!" Djuli screamed once Mattheo fell down to the floor

I walked over to where Mattheo fell, he fell backwards landing on the bench, I picked his head up and whispered a faint "I love you" in his ear and walked away dragging djuli and zeyid behind me

**_END OF SEASON 1_**

**_A/N: um... well that was something.... anyway... listen to 35MM thanks <3_**


	14. 𝙽𝙴𝚆 𝙲𝙷𝙰𝚁𝙰𝙲𝚃𝙴𝚁𝚂

𝑯𝒆𝒏𝒓𝒚 𝑷𝒖𝒔𝒉𝒌𝒊𝒏 - 𝒃𝒚 𝑱𝒐𝒉𝒏𝒏𝒚 𝑫𝒆𝒑𝒑 (slytherin)

𝑱𝒖𝒔𝒕𝒆𝒆𝒏𝒆 𝑺𝒕𝒆𝒆𝒗𝒆𝒏𝒔 - 𝒃𝒚 𝑷𝒂𝒊𝒈𝒆 𝑺𝒑𝒂𝒓𝒂 (slytherin)

𝑯𝒂𝒏𝒏𝒂𝒉 𝑹𝒐𝒔𝒆 - 𝑩𝒚 𝑨𝒏𝒕𝒐𝒏𝒊𝒂 𝑻𝒉𝒐𝒎𝒂𝒔 (gryffindor)

𝑩𝒓𝒚𝒆 𝑪𝒖𝒍𝒍𝒐𝒕 - 𝒃𝒚 𝑨𝒏𝒚𝒂 𝑻𝒂𝒚𝒍𝒐𝒓-𝑱𝒐𝒚 (slytherin)

𝑱𝒐𝒂𝒏𝒏𝒂 𝑴𝒖𝒍𝒍𝒊𝒏𝒔 - 𝑩𝒚 𝑮𝒂𝒃𝒃𝒊𝒆 𝑯𝒂𝒏𝒏𝒂 (slytherin)

𝑹𝒊𝒄𝒉𝒆 𝑫𝒖𝒃𝒐𝒊𝒔 - 𝑩𝒚 𝑾𝒊𝒍𝒃𝒖𝒓 𝑺𝒐𝒐𝒕 (hufflepuff)

𝑯𝒂𝒅𝒆𝒔 𝑲𝒖𝒛𝒎𝒊𝒏 - 𝑩𝒚 𝑪𝒉𝒂𝒓𝒍𝒆𝒔 𝑾𝒉𝒊𝒕𝒆 𝑱𝒓/𝑪𝒓1𝒕𝒊𝒌𝒂𝒍/𝒑𝒆𝒏𝒈𝒖𝒊𝒏𝒛0 (slytherin)

(If this man killed me id say thank you charlie ilysm muah)


	15. 𝚃 𝚆 𝙴 𝙻 𝚅 𝙴

𝑯 𝒆 𝒏 𝒓 𝒚

WORD COUNT: 423

♡ 𝓜𝓲𝓪𝓼 𝓟𝓞𝓥 ♡

It's been a week since we got out of Hogwarts, it'spretty boring, we're back in Russia helping father, well more like I'M helping father, zeyid being the pussy that he is doesn’t want to but I mean its practice so... tee hee

I've met this guy, he's American but lives in Russia 

I've convinced him to come to Hogwarts

Since he indeed is a wizard and Animagus, a crow to be exact. Over the 3 months we've been talking he taught me how to become an Animagus myself

I'm a black cat

Who would have thought?

Amirightbois

To my surprise has already worked with my father so I guess that’s good? Welp when life gives you lemons

Henry and I were walking around an abandoned building in muggle Moscow, we sat down on the floor and started joking around until he mentioned the task, I've already told him about it since he was going to help

"Why don’t you serve him? I mean you ARE going to kill him, but isn't it easier to kill him from the inside?" He asked and I raised an eyebrow 

"HOLY FUCK DUDE YOU'RE SO SMART!!!1!!111!! How did I not think of that?" I yelled and hugged him 

.

.

.

.

"you smell nice" I mumbled and he chuckled 

"Why thank you" 

And that’s when it happened

My eyes went into a reddish-pink colour and a wicked smile came up on my lips 

Yet it went away quickly

I already knew what this was

It happened once before

Mattheo

"I- I uh-" I quickly let him go "You Wannago get a drink?" I asked and he nodded, we got up and apparated to a café 

We went inside and ordered tea, we talked for what felt like hours, about him, about America, the task, and Hogwarts

"hey, apparently There's gonna be a ball this year on Christmas, kind of like a prom? There's gonna be a king and queen oh and a contest thing" I told him

"contest?"   
"Triwizard Tournament," I said 

"oh- didn’t the last one happen like a thousand years ago?"

"… yeah … and apparently voldy moldy might attack," I said and put my head down

"and if he does,I'm fucked" 

"hey it's gonna be okay ill help," he said and rubbed my arm 

There it goes again

Oh god

I'm so fucked

Fuck fuckfuckfuck

Haha 

Um

Lolz

Anyways

We goin to hoggy warts tomorroe


	16. 𝚃 𝙷 𝙸 𝚁 𝚃 𝙴 𝙴 𝙽

“𝒀𝒐𝒖 𝒌𝒊𝒍𝒍𝒆𝒅 𝒎𝒚 𝒃𝒖𝒕𝒕𝒆𝒓𝒇𝒍𝒊𝒆𝒔 “ 

TW: Slut-shaming, and possible murder

WORD COUNT: 1043

♡ 𝓜𝓲𝓪𝓼 𝓟𝓞𝓥 ♡

We apparated to Kings Cross and of course, almost missed the train because Zeyid and Djuli overslept 

Djuli, Zeyid, Henry and I went into our compartment and just talked and talked until I fell asleep

I was so rudely awoken by DJuli saying I should put my robes on and COVER MY GORGEOUS FIT? How dare he, for starters I was wearing an all-black outfit, my top? Clear as day HASJAHSJA NO IM KIDDING IM KIDDING no I'm not it was made of see-through black fabric, was I wearing a bra? Lol no but yes, thy nipple was hidden since I'm not looking to get expelled, I wore a very smallbra-like black top under it to cover up the smolsmol part of my tiddies and a black dress-skirt that went all the way down to my feet WITH POCKETS OH MY GOD THE POCKETS and some black heels (a/n keep in mind Mia has some big/medium tatas they ain't that smolbasically imagineDojacatsbody but with a bigger tummy)

But I mean he was kinda right... so I did get my robes and pulled them over my shoulders, it counts, doesn’t it?

We soon arrived at Hogwarts and had to be separated from Henry but didn’t, he turned into his Animagus form and sat on my shoulder, we went into the carriage and headed to the castle. Once we arrived Hery was still on my shoulder and I had a great idea 

Dramatic entrance

Anime type shit 

Yeaaahbittch

Everyone got sorted along with 'the new girls' except henry so y'no ANIME ENTRANCE 

I walked in, hands in my pockets and henry in his Animagus form on my shoulder,

Once I got to basically half of the great hall, I DRAMATICALLY threw my hand out from my pocket and Henry flew a bit until turning to his human form he was wearing a black suit, though his jacket was over his shoulders and his sleeves were rolled up showing his silver watch with golden details

While he went to get sorted, I went to sit in my usual spot when a girl was there, I tapped her shoulder and said nicely "um... you're in my spot" she ignored me and kept talking with someone "GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY SPOT IM NOT GOING TO REPEAT MYSELF A THIRD TIME" she looked at me discussed "and why would I? You already look like a slut and I don’t see your name on here" by then I was fuming, I put my head down and grabbed her by the throat and whispered "be a good girl and move before I kill you with my bare hands" she then moved 4 spots from me, serves her right, the hat soon yelled "SLYTHERIN" and henry came over to me and put his hand around my shoulder "тыхорошовыглядишь" (translation: you look good/nice) he said to me "и ты тоже" (translation: you too) I said and started to eat though when I looked up Mattheo was giving me a death stare "Oh Loverboy! What's with the stare?" I asked and smiled but he didn’t answer "да, любовничекwhat's with the deadly glare?" (translation: yes/yeahloverboywhat's with the deadly glare) Henry asked, his arm still around my shoulder

"changed your mind huh?" I ask with a chuckle remembering last year 

"too fucking bad," I said and continued to eat while Mattheo stared with an open mouth, he soon got up and went behind me to which I raised an eyebrow **_"you look like a slut"_** he whispered in my ear only loud enough for me to hear. Needless to say, I stabbed my knife into the table "Don't you disrespect me, little man!" I yelled at him "ARE YOU ASKING FOR A DEATH WISH?!" I continued, "ARE YOU SERIOUSLY SLUT SHAMING ME?" I got up and turned to him taking the knife out of the table and holding it to his throat "I'll ask again, are you asking for a death wish?" And then

The fucker slapped me

None of the headmasters did anything, they just watched along with the rest of the students

"Accio Yelizaveta Sorokinas family knife," I said and it flew right into my hand, I quickly threw the knife I ate with into the wall behind us 

Black smoke came around us, and only us 

The black figure the Slytherins knew a little too well (a/n: ahem ahem chapter 8)

"Down on your knees before the queen" the figure yelled

while I stabbed Mattheo's gut a few times it repeated "God save the Queen" 

Yet there was little to no blood coming out

'the fuck' I thought before the voice yelled at me 

"DO IT"   
"DO IT ALREADY"

"He killed your butterflies"

"ruined my-" I said before She flew right into my body and my eyes rolled back into my head leaving it blank

♡ 𝓜𝓪𝓽𝓽𝓱𝓮𝓸𝓼 𝓟𝓞𝓥 ♡

She threw me right to the floor straddling me 

She stabbed me 20 times into the chest where she last year carved 'MINE' yet she couldn’t kill me

I made a Horcrux 

3 to be exact

She screamed and a circle of fire was made around us

She stabbed me more and more

"Я изстрашнойрусскойсказки, всёравнооткудаты"(translation: I'm from a terrible Russian fairy tale, it doesn't matter where you'refrom) she said but it wasn’t her, THE BLOODY FIGURE WHO POSSESSED HER BROSKI NOT KEWL

"тысмеешьсяпоследним, красавчик, но я вернусьзатобой." (translation: you have the last laugh, pretty boy, but I'll come back for you.) the voice said and exited Luanne's body making her faint   
♡ 𝓗𝓮𝓷𝓻𝔂𝓼 𝓟𝓞𝓥 ♡

I went up to them and picked Mia and her knife up from the floor, her brother and I took her to the hospital wing while the headmasters dealt with the boy

.

.

.

Goddamn this is sick

.

.

But it's not her is it

.

.

The black figure thing 

.

I've seen it before

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

But not like this

A/N: hey... how yall doin... um YAY


	17. 𝙵 𝙾 𝚄 𝚁 𝚃 𝙴 𝙴 𝙽

"𝒍𝒊𝒍𝒊𝒂𝒏"

WORD COUNT: 451

♡ 𝓗𝓮𝓷𝓻𝔂𝓼 𝓟𝓞𝓥 ♡

She went into a coma; I was there every day unlike her oh so perfect brother

She was in it

For three fucking weeks

♡ 𝓜𝓲𝓪𝓼 𝓟𝓞𝓥 ♡

I woke up with a crow on my stomach 

Henry?

Oh god how long was I in here

What happened?

I was having trouble breathing so I picked him up to move 

To my surprise, he quickly flew off me and turned into human form

"They didn’t let me stay overnight," he said to me while pulling the blanket on top of me

"how long have you been here geez," I asked and laughed 

"the whole time...?" 

"and how long is that?"   
"three weeks"

"WHAT?!" I said as I got up "IVE BEEN HERE FOR THREE WEEKS WHAT EVEN HAPPENED?!" 

Though henrys sentence was cut off my Madam Pomfrey there's no way in hell I'm staying even longer

"You must rest miss Sorokina!" She said as she pushed my back on the bed 

"I've been resting for 3 weeks let me go!" I yelled and pushed her off me 

"Anyway, what the fuck happened"   
"We don’t exactly know," She said and I rose an eyebrow 

"what do you mean you don’t know?!" I turned to henry "DUDE WHAT THE FUCK"

"Ah I see you're awake Miss Sorokina" Dumbledore interrupted

Dude, where do all these people, keep coming from

"indeed Albus" Pomfrey said to him

"I need you to come with me," he said and henry helped me up 

"alrighty we're doing-" I got interrupted by falling face-first on the floor 

Ouch

Um

Someone help??

"Mr Pushkin please come along, and don’t let her fall again," Dumbledore said and Henry helped me up

"This sucks ass" I whispered to henry as we followed Dumbledore up to his office

"sit," he said and pointed to a chair

I did as told

"Now, what's the last thing you remember?" He asked

"uhh... Lilian possessing me?" I said

"who'sLillian?" He asked and crossed his arms

"the shadow figure you saw"

"and how did you meet 'Lilian'?" He asked

"well... I was 7, my mother freshly dead and I was sitting under a tree in our back garden at night time obviously since I just brutally killed my mum and this shadow-ish figure came up well she looked like a dementor and I was scared shitless but turns out she wasn’t a dementor just my past lives combined into one demon dementor looking figure that is here to protect me at all costs"

"great thank you please bring her back to the hospital wing," Dumbledore said to henry 

M: "IM NOT GOING BACK THERE NO THANKS ALBUS"

A:" yes you are now go hoppity hop hopLeaveeee"

Henry brought me back to the hospital wing 

"I'm cold," I said while staring at the ceiling

"Accio a hoodie" henry said and threw it in my face "check the pockets," he said and I did as told

Hoo hoo hoo

Thaank you

There was a small bottle of vodka inside

"Why thank you, my good sir," I said to him as I put the hoodie on "smells nice, it's yours?" He nodded

Cute


	18. 𝙵 𝙸 𝙵 𝚃 𝙴 𝙴 𝙽

"𝒊𝒎 𝒏𝒐𝒕 𝒔𝒉𝒚..."

TW: crying, screaming, mention of oral seggs and mentions of slut-shaming

WORD COUNT: 3,168

♡ 𝓜𝓲𝓪𝓼 𝓟𝓞𝓥 ♡

I was awoken at five in the damn morning my my brother and Djuli 

"HAPPY BIRTHDAYYYY!" They yelled at me "THAAANKY YOUU! Now let me sleep its 5 am" I said and hugged them 

"asshats" I mumbled 

"love youuu now leaveeeeeee" 

I went to sleep soon after that but woke up an hour and a half later

Since it was my sweet 16th... I had a GREAT idea 

I turned into my Animagus form and left to find Henry since I indeed was going to need help

To my surprise, he was in the great hall reading I went and sat on his book and turned back "meow meow bitch" 

"Hello to you too demidevil," he said and looked up at me

"it's my birthdayy! And I need your help with something" I told him and got off the table

"and that is?"

"You'll see," I said and turned back into my cat FoRm (pls that sounds so cringe now that I think about it)

He followed

We made our diddly darn way over to my dorm where I locked the door with multiple spells

"welp, can you tell me now?" He asked and jumped on my bed

"you'regonna help me die my hair"

"die your hair? What makes you think I'm capable of such thing"

"dude I've seen you die your hair before c'monplease"

"fine, fine what do you wanna do"

"half-half hair"

"I- okay," he said and I brought him to the bathroom 

"any colours in mind?" He asks politely and I nod "P-I-N-K" 

"pink? Don’t you like despise pink-" he asked shocked "no dumbass have you seen my room back in Russia? It's my favourite colour!!!!111!" I said and laughed

He dyed half of my head hot pink, though it would fade to the baby pink I originally wanted in a few weeks I quickly went out the bathroom to grab a change of clothes and to shower

"um... Can you wait outside?" I ask and he leaves 

♢ mini time skip ♢

Once I'm finished with my shower I braided my hair and changed into a baby-ish pink top and pink-almost white jeans along with a belt the same colour as my top, I wore some fluffy white socks under my mother's vintage school girl heels, for accessories I wore cherry earrings with a butterfly necklace 

I noticed a lot of bruises on my arms from the fight I had with Mattheo last night, Lillian where are you when I need you, you got me into this mess you'regonna get me out asshat, anyways... I covered them with makeup

I walked out of the bathroom to find a sleeping henry on my bed 

"AHOY, BONJOUR TIS ME WANNABE SOFT GIRL" I yell out and he jumped off    
"Ok change of style, what'd Ya do with my demidevil," he asks and I lightly hit him across the shoulder 

"listen here asshat there are some invitations I Gotta hand out you coming or Nah," I ask and leave my dorm

"OI, YOU CAN JUST LEAVE ME HERE-" is that last thing I heard before his Animagus form was sitting on my head I took him in my hands and shook my head "way to ruin the hairstyle thanks henry," I said and put him on my shoulder and walked to the Gryffindor common room searching for my favourite redheads "FREDDIE GEORGIE" I screamed and they appeared from behind the stairs "Mia? How'd you get in?" Fred asks "no time for questions. Here take these" I said and handed them invitations we soon left and headed for the Ravenclaw common room

Luckily their password is just some dumb question

By dumb I mean u gotta be a smart Lil bitch to answer it and thankfully I have a smart-ass on my shoulder

We entered the beautiful Ravenclaw common room in search for Luna Lovegood "LUNA BABYYY" I said and hugged her "Happy birthday!" She said and handed me a small box, how fucking cute I love this girl "Lunalunaaaa thank you so much!" I said and hugged her "I'm having a party, and you're invited baby," I said and handed her the invitation "Oh, Oh! Thank you, Mia! Also, nice crow," she said, "it's just Henry, anyways I'll see you tonight!" I waved her goodbye and headed back to the common room to find my little circle of friends there "Ahoy assholes" I said and jumped on the couch "what's with the change?" Blaise asks me and I shrug "Dunno, wanted to spice it up a bit," I said and threw some invitations on the floor where they all were "party for my birthday you're all invited (:::" I said 

"oh, can my boyfriend come?" A new girl, Justeene Steevens, I invited her so we could kick Mattheo out because duh lol I'm not dealing with that every Friday "sure thing" I said and left for my dorm 

"henry, you can le-" I didn’t get to finish my sentence because he was asleep 

"Okay then," I said and picked him up laying him down onto my bed 

"you go to sleep there I'llbe... On the floor yes indeed okay hm"

B o r e d

Aaaaa

Why u asleep asshole

I can't go over to zeyid and djuli since they are mad at me for some reason, along with everyone else except Henry and Luna... um what's going on

Anyways 

Sleep yes um

*cutely tries to sleep*

FUCK

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

♢ mini time skip ♢

Yeah I didn’t sleep

Lol anyway its almost time for thy partaay

Wait- I didn’t open Lunas’ present 

I grabbed it off my nightstand and opened it to find one of Lunas’ seashell necklaces and a note saying 'to keep the nargles away' 

Oh my god

I love this girl

I put it on at once

And just as I do I notice something on my mirror

A polaroid

A polaroid I got when Mattheo and I first sneaked out of Hogwarts alone

⛦ ** _flashback_** ⛦

"Oi! You ready yet?" I heart Theo whisper yell outside my door

I opened my door and crossed my arms "yes?" 

He grabbed my arm and ran for the portrait door we managed to get past Filch and his cat without getting caught "where are we going??" I asked him while he just shushed me 

He took me to the lake just before the forbidden forest 

'our spot' as I like to think of it

"Why did you bring me hereeeee," I ask yet get a comforting hug in return "Well who are you and what did you do to the Mattheo I know?" He laughed "lack of sleep maybe?" He said and continued laughing "yes yes very funny mhm, anyway what are we doing heree" I kept asking but he didn’t want to tell 

"a little birdie told me you like sneaking out at night," he said and smiled "oh my oh my who might that be?" I ask with sarcasm dripping off my tongue

"your diary," he said and held the baby pink notebook up in my face 

"HOW FUCKING DARE YOU READ THAT!! That’s private!!" I yelled at him but he put his hand over my mouth

"shut up shut up shut up you don’t want us to get caught to you darling?" He said and I raised an eyebrow 

The way I'm so glad he can't see my face fully rn

Miss gorl is as red as a tomato

"y'no, I'm sorry for being such a dick to you in public love" 

"those words coming out of YOUR mouth? Oh my god, who are you?" I joked and he lightly slapped my arm making me laugh 

M.R:"stop"

M:"no"

M.R: "I said stop"

M: "make me"

.

.

.

.

E R R O R    
MALFUNCTION   
FLASHBACK MISSING A PEACE!

Pay 2300 galleons to get it back at this address [totallynotjustascamtogetthatcash@hoggiwarts.com](mailto:totallynotjustascamtogetthatcash@hoggiwarts.com)

.

.

.

.

He kissed me-

⛦ ** _flashback over_** ⛦

I grabbed the photo "why is it that even if I obliviate I can't forget" I quietly asked myself with tears spilling down my cheeks 

⛦ ** _flashback_** ⛦

"Mia... what the fuck is this?"

And that’s when I knew

I fucked up

"a letter?" I said confused

"from you, Luanne darlin' What in the fuck?" 

"well... what do Ya say?" I asked and smiled

"no"

"w-what?"

"I said no   
Listen close, it's a no"

"no, I don’t want someone to murder ANYONE because they looked at me, you’ve already caused too much damage, please never talk to me again," he said 

And at that moment

My heart broke

⛦ ** _flashback over_** ⛦

"is it worth it..." I whispered between sobs 

"TELL ME IS IT WORTH IT" I screamed (in a sing-song voice) with hot tears spilling from my eyes

Henry quickly jumped down onto the floor and held me close 

"Hey hey... shh it's okay don’t think about it," he said and held me even closer

"it’s a curse, and its growing Henry I don’t know what to do anymore," I said choking back my sobs

"obliviate me again," I said to him but he shook his head "I can't, we've tried 10 times in the past 3 days I don’t want you going into another coma" 

"Please just this once," I asked again still crying

"no, I got a better idea," he said and smirked

"find his Horcruxes, with your dark black magic whatever shit, you did it once do it again" 

"holy shit YOU'RE SO SMART" I yelled at him and hugged him again

"stop being smart pls" I whispered and let go laughing

"c'monit's time for the party, get dressed it's formal'" he said putting air quotes on the formal 

"yes father" 

He exited the room laughing while I went to my closet to find the perfect fit,

Oh,I've got an idea

Justeene I hope you showered today 

I took some black high-heeled boots and black lace gloves from my closet along with this outfit (can't describe it help me for the love of god someone pls) 

I also took a black wig, longer than my own hair, it’s the same length as me basically 

It's showtime babyy

Well no

Um

I gotta turn the common room into a ballroom basically omg help

ANYWAYS SHOWTIME BABYY

I went downstairs to the common room and thought about an elegant black/greyish white ballroom and snapped my fingers

Thankfully my magic has progressed enough so I can do that 

Tnx dad

Henry appeared next to me with a grin "elegant, I like it" he said and put an arm over my shoulder "it’s showtime" I said and opened the doors to the common room, tnxDumbledore for letting me do this 

"Hello everybody!" I said once a lot of the people entered 

"drinks are to the left, food next to it, if you aren't dressed in 'formal' outfits you have 20 minutes to do so or you're kicked out, the dancing will be later, make sure you have a partner!" I said and left to get some drinks and find Mattheo's little girlfriend

"Justeene!" I called out for her sweetly while she was talking to Mattheo

"Oh, hi Mia!" She greeted me with a hug

"hi darling" 

"what's with the change of attitudeLuanne?" Mattheo said but I ignored him 

"I brought you this," I said and handed her a wine glass with her favourite red wine, how do I know this you may ask

Truth or dare duh

"How sweet of you! Thank you, Mia," she said and took a sip 

Oh god

I hope my flirting works

I mean

Don’t get me wrong

Sis is hot as fuck

Just my confidence is feeling a bit down since a lot of people are watching

"can I talk to you?" I said, still talking in a sweet voice 

"sure thing, what's up?" 

.

.

.

Here goes nothing

.

.

My pupils turned hot pink and I started speaking in a very flirty yet sweet voice 

"I'm not shy, I'll say it" I smiled while talking and Mattheo was already giving me death glares

"I've been picturing you naked" she blushed hard and Mattheo already wanted to jump me

"You look like a fuckin' painting, big dough eyes" I stopped for a moment 

"amazing," I said sweetly with a grin

I went closer to her ear and whispered: "why don’t you and I go play dress-up?" And she nodded 

Mia 1

Mattheo 0

I took her hand and walked through a secret door leading to my dorm 

Ha good thinking on my part innt

♡ 𝓗𝓮𝓷𝓻𝔂𝓼 𝓟𝓞𝓥 ♡

I saw Mia taking the girl into her dorm, damn so the plan worked? 

Oh, oh, oh,

Nice

I walked over to her brother and best friend 

"Hello peeps," I said and handed them some vodka

♢ mini time skip ♢

♡ 𝓜𝓲𝓪𝓼 𝓟𝓞𝓥 ♡

We came out of my dorm just in time 

"that was- um... very good," justeene said stuttering 

"Indeed," I said and we walked back to Mattheo

"where the fuck were you, it's been an hour and 38 minutes?!" Mattheo yelled at her "you have no right to yell nor time her asshole" I said and put an arm over her shoulder 

"oh also..."

"I gave your girlfriend cunnilingus on my couch," I said and laughed

"I think she really likes me, oh and also her eyes go black when she orgasms, you'd know if you ever made her," I said and smiled "anyway..., you Wannago get drinks with me?" I asked justeene and she nodded, we left Mattheo behind shocked and angry 

We got some drinks and went back "you calm now?" I ask 

"fuck off" he answered 

"oh fuck your girlfriend? I did that already soz" I joked and he grabbed my throat 

"awwwwilttle itty bwitty baby Mattheo thinks Hes though," I said and laughed in his face

Though what I didn’t expect is... he was stronger than last time

He slammed me to the floor and straddled me, clearly trying to kill me since all the times before I got possessed by Lillian and ended up beating him

He was choking me

I slowly started to lose consciousness 

I put my hand on his cheek and smiled "even if I obliviate, I can't seem to get rid of you" I said quietly

"Again, is this what you came for?" I tried to ask trough his squeezing my throat even harder "To watch somebody burn and crumble and stumble Then fumble all my words and let you twist them and listen to all the ugly things you told me I am" by now I was crying, with both trying not to die and tell him, "I really tried" 

"I tried So hard to understand how I'm the master manipulator, who couldn't fool anyone"

"The drama queen who never seems to get applause from anyone"

I grabbed his hand and turned us around making him let go of my throat "I loved you, but you never cared," I said and put my foot over his right hand and my right hand on his left so he couldn’t get up

"you told me I was terrible"

"a slut"

"a whore"

"someone unworthy of love"

"crazy"

"mental asylum worthy"

"you dragged my name behind my back"

"told everyone I was a terrorist"

"я не сделал ничего плохого, но попал в твой черный список" (translation: I didn't do anything wrong, but I got on your blacklist) 

"is it so wrong if I want to cry?" I pressed harder into his arm with my heel 

"ты убил моих бабочек" (translation: you killed my butterflies)

"I LOVED YOU"

"I OBLIVIATED MYSELF 10 TIMES TRYING TO FORGET ABOUT YOU BUT I CANT"

I pressed even harder with my heel making it stab his bicep 

"Do you think I'm a joke?" I asked with tears finally spilling from my eyes

"you told all your friends that I'm crazy, that I drove you mad"   
"that I'm such a stalker"

! a watcher! He corrected me

"a psychopath" I continued ignoring him

"Have you ever seen the crowd goin' apeshit?" I said calmly 

I took my hand and snapped my fingers and everyone in the room went to attack him 

Yet I didn’t allow it, not yet at least

I snapped my fingers a second time and they went back to what they were doing

"Mattheo"

"Marvolo"

"Riddle"

"I hate you"

I said and got up, his arm started bleeding though

I started to back away but stopped to turn to him

"your girlfriend looks a lot like me," I said and walked away

I walked on the small stage with a white piano 

"Everybody, get your partners, and slow dance, I hope you have been enjoying this so far, the cake is going to be out at midni-" I was interrupted by Mattheo yelling 

"SHE OUGHT TO BE LOCKED UP AND NEVER RELEASED!"

I went closer to the microphone "you're in my world now, not your world and for that, you can THANK my friends on the oo~oother~ siiide" I said in a sing-song voice and snapped my fingers making shadow figures take him away 

"As I was saying, the cake is going to be out at midnight and I hope you all had a great time"

I then charmed the piano to play music

I walked over to my 3 favourite people, Henry, Djuli and Zeyid "plan worked?" Henry asked 

"Not quite but... I guess you could say so" I said "dance?" He asks and puts his hand out for me to make "sure" we then left my brother and his lover 

Oh uh

Yeah

I saw them making out

Hah

Love that

Cute

We walked over to the centre of the dance floor and started waltzing 

"Wanna do THE dance?" he asks

"you sure we can do it?"

"yeah"

"let's do it then," I say and he takes me over to the 'stage' well where the piano is 

He started talking into the mic "listen here asshats, since it is infact Mias sweet 16th We have prepared a dance, before the cake that you'regonna watch because I said so" he said and I laughed quietly "now watch" I said and chuckled before we went to dance, I asked my oh so lovely brother to charm the instruments and speakers to play THE song but he didn’t do it correctly 

"WHAT'S WITH THE MUSIC?"

"IM SORRY I SAID THE WRONG THING"   
"NO 16 YEARS AGO OUR MOTHER GAVE BIRTH TO THE WRONG THING" 

[The Time of My Life - Dirty Dancing (12/12) Movie CLIP (1987) HD](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XINddkzfTzM)

As we were dancing not once did, I think about Mattheo, for the first time in months

I was indeed having the time of my life

A/N: not this chapter taking me 3 days to finish BYE I rewrote it so many times


	19. a/n

Um so I've been getting questions abt mia and her dark magic

Lol

So here I am

To eggsplain

  1. Its completely made up and referenced to the princess and the frog's shadow man
  2. Stan Facilier
  3. She went to a special school for it (zeyid continued the normal Russian hoggywarts but mia was sent to the special murder school)
  4. The school is COMPLETELY based on deadly class if you’ve watched it you'd know
  5. She attended from 2nd year up until arriving at Hogwarts
  6. The school subjects: dark arts, potions, defence against predators, how to clean up a crime scene, all kinds of martial arts, murder without spells (stab stab), unforgivable curses and how to defend yourself from them, etc etc, along with those you have your normal classes



Bad bitty mia tingz

  1. She killed her mother



Explanation:

Her mom hated her for doing whatever her father (kir) said to do, she did it because she didn’t have a choice, it was a do it or get killed kind of thing, even without that she was BULLYING her every. Day. Anyway, so that went on for years until she snapped and did a little stabity stab stab and um yeah <3 

  1. Mia doesn’t get along with her brother because of their mother



I hope that clears things up <33


	20. 𝚂 𝙸 𝚇 𝚃 𝙴 𝙴 𝙽

𝑭𝒊𝒍𝒕𝒉𝒚 𝑷𝒓𝒊𝒅𝒆 

WORD COUNT: 

TW: possible murder, lots of violence, torture 

♡ 𝓜𝓲𝓪𝓼 𝓟𝓞𝓥 ♡ 

"MIA! COME HERE BABES I GOT SOMETHING FOR YOU!" I heard my brother yell at me as I walked into the common room 

"and here you go pretending you love me again" I mumbled before sitting down and putting a fake smile on "hey hey heyyy! What's up?" I ask and he handed me a letter, the letter I sent Mattheo "how nice of you" I said and got up ripping it "whats next? Did you make copies to give them to me every day?" I ask clearly upset 

"That’s the plan!" He said excitedly 

"So you're back at it again?" I ask with a small tear falling from my eye 

"oh LOVERBOY!" He started to read the letter 

"I don’t-" I cut him off by kicking him in the shin "Good things never last _forever_ mia," he said 

"I recognize that you’re upset I know he did you wrong" he continued 

"so you're just going to rub it in?" I crossed my arms 

"c'mon you know that’s not true" he answered and got up 

"I'm just trying to help you," he says and starts to walk away 

"YOU ARE NOT MY KNIGHT IN SHINING ARMOUR ZEYID" I yelled at him 

"I DONT NEED YOUR FUCKING HELP ALL YOU DO IS MAKE IT WORSE" 

"YOU DONT KNOW HOW IT FEELS BEING HATED BY EVERYONE AROUND YOU including your own brother clearly," I said trying not to cry 

"you were always moms favourite, and she thought I was a monster for trying not to get killed" 

"that’s not true," he told me and I shook my head "you take pride in my pain and it's clear as day" I smiled at him "your filthy pride is gonna get you killed someday I hope you know that" 

"you think you're a villain, but I know you're not mia," he said 

"YOU KNOW NOTHING" I yelled at him 

"Under all that angst and anger Is a beating human heart" 

"is a dying human heart" I talked over him 

"y'no what maybe you should go back to Russia, you're no help after all," I said and went to my dorm room. 

"I need a shower," I said 

♢ mini time skip ♢ 

"much better," I said once I got out of my bathroom "and now... to find something to wear" 

I ended up pulling out knee-high black socks along with a black crewneck top and over that a green long sweater I got from kid crow (henry) 

Once I got dressed I headed for the astronomy tower 

Once I got up there I sat down with my feet dangling from the edge 

I looked into the night sky and got a flashback as one does, 

⛦ ** _flashback_** ⛦ 

I was walking home from school crying my eyes out, an 11-year-old crying because of a boy how pathetic, father is going to be so disappointed in me my brother was walking by my side yet ignoring me 

Once we made our way over to our oh so perfect home I immediately ran to my mother 

"MOMMY! Mommy, why do I feel sad?" I asked with tears in my eyes 

"Should I give him away or feel this bad?" I continued 

"what are you talking about?" She said annoyed 

"Brandon-" I said quietly 

"with the uh- lily girl?" Father said 

"Yeah! Her..." 

"I just want to be in her shoes for one day..." I said sadly 

Daddy chimed in, "Go for the throat" 

"go for the throat?" I question 

"kill her," he said simply 

⛦ ** _flashback over_** ⛦ 

"Daddy chimed in go for the throat" I repeated 

"well shit, god I gotta figure this shit out" 

Time to find these Horcruxes 

Damn 

Ok 

Chille anyways 

♢ mini time skip ♢ 

Well, at least I know where they are... 

Um... 

Haha 

Friendsss... 

"LILIAAAAAAAAAAAAN" I screamed 

And she appeared "I need you and your little friends to get me Mattheos Horcruxes, one is in the forbidden forest, the other one is in his room and the last one is in the room of requirement. GO GO GO I need them by tomorrow so go digging" I said and went out of the astronomy tower for dinner 

"come live with me in the palace.." I started to sing quietly while getting up 

"there's a room waiting for you~" I continued as I walked over to the edge 

"come on," 

"come on" 

I jumped (anime style) 

"just let me adore you" 

It's not like I was going to die or anything 

There's a broom waiting for me 

After successfully getting on the broom I flew until the quidditch pitch where I soon left me broom just to let my anger out 

M: "hello justeene," I said quietly 

But after so long 

M: "would you like to play I game?" 

Its finally 

J: "like?" 

Not 

M: "oh you'll see" 

Me 

J: I don’t trust you"   


"Just close your eyes! It won't be scary!" I said to her "and now for the blindfold" I said as I took a piece of fabric off my hand and wrapped it around her head, making it a blindfold 

"Keep your eyes closed," I said and went to pick up my broom, I quickly turned it into a baseball bat 

Before walking up to her I cast The Muffliato Charm so no-one could hear her screams 

"keep your eyes closed justeene, no peeking," I said and walked up to her 

I walked p behind her and started singing softly nearer ear 

She likes that... 

"come live with me in the palace~" 

"there's a room waiting for youu~" 

I took a swing of the bat, getting ready to get her 

"come on" 

"come on" 

"just let me adore you" 

I swung it and hit her knees making her fall to the floor whimpering 

"what is it justeene, don’t like this game?" I asked with wake pity for the girl on the floor 

"what are you thinking about?" I ask, no response 

I hit her again "answer me justeene" 

"n-nothing! I'm not thinking about anything" she said and I kicked her with my foot so that I could take her blindfold off "liar" 

"don’t lie to me darling" 

"what are you thinking about?" 

"whats m-Mattheo going to think?" She said and I stepped on her knee "continue" I said as I put my other foot on her other leg 

She screamed n pain 

"I said to continue" 

"m-my dog... back home" she continued 

"is that all?" I ask and she softly nods 

I stepped off of her and sat on the floor 

'This is so boring, I need musiccc' I thought before turning to the half-naked girl on the floor 

"do you like music?" I asked her but no response 

"Okay then..." I said and got up 

I spun the bat hitting her head 

"I'll be God" 

"ill be God today," I said and turned my bat into an axe 

Yet didn’t stab her, not yet, gotta make sure she doesn’t run away 

"how do you feel about walking?" I ask 

"f-fine?" She questions 

"perfect" 

I broke her legs, she screamed, she screamed so much, 

"such a crybaby," I said as I took the axe and threw it at a random spot, yet it didn’t hit her 

"damn, miss..." I mumble and walk up to where it landed, right next to her stomach 

I actually aimed this time, 

I strike her right between her ribs 

She screamed again 

"shut the fuck up brat," I said and kicked her 

"and to think that I would ever like you... pathetic really" I said as I took the axe out and again turning it into my trusted bat 

"must suck right..." 

I spun it at her stomach 

She screamed again 

Every 

Scream 

She got hit 

If she doesn't die tonight, that'll sure bruise 

"learn to keep your mouth shut," I said and kicked her again 

"We don’t want anyone to hear now do we...?" 

That’s when I saw it 

Madam hooch 

Fuuuck... 

"MADAM HOOCH! Please help! I found her like this!" I pleaded with the lady yet no can do 

"WHAT IN THE BLOODY HELL HAVE YOU DONE?!" She yelled at me 

"I didn’t do anything," I said with fake tears 

"I don’t believe you" she answered 

"If doomsday is coming, я не попаду в рай" (translation: if doomsday is coming, I won't go to heaven) I said quietly while swinging my bat, in a circle 

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!" She yelled 

"МАМА, ПОЖАЛУЙСТА! СПАСИ МЕНЯ ОТ ЭТОГО АДА!!" (translation: MAMA, PLEASE! SAVE ME FROM THIS HELL!!) I screamed at madam hooch with tears spilling from my eyes 

That’s when Lilian showed up, madam hooch looked at the smokey figure behind me in pure fear 

I smirked wickedly as I swing the bat and hit her across the head with my full strength making her faint 

"Lilian, have you got the Horcruxes?" I ask "yes ma'am" 

"Good, now let me finish what I was doing" 

I walked back over to justeene who was still crying 

"Be a good girl, and keep quiet I don’t want anyone else coming here..." I say as I swing the bat again hitting her ribs 

She screamed again 

"Baby, baby, baby... what did I say about being quiet?" I ask, no response 

I hit her with the bat again 

And again 

And again 

Pretty sure her ribs do be broken <3 

"MIA! MIA PLEASE!" She screamed 

"MIA ILL DO ANYTHING! PLEASE DONT KILL ME! PLEASE!" She pleaded 

"anything you say..." 

(a/n: bitch THA BASEMENT *rolls eyes*) 

Before giving her an answer I hit her again 

Hard 

Probably breaking most of her bones by now 

"Okay," I said and picked her ou bridal style 

I apparated to the hospital wing 

"MADAME POMFREY PLEASE! SHES BEEN HURT BADLY!" I cried and Pomfrey took her in quickly 

"dear what happened?!" She asked concerned 

With tears spilling down my cheeks I answered her "I- I don’t know! I found her like that in the quidditch pitch!" 

Stupid bitch 

"PLEASE! YOU MUST HELP HER!" I cried 

"miss sorokina ill do as much as I can, please you must leave now," Pomfrey said to me and I nodded wiping away my tears 

Before I went away I went to hug justeene "not a word to Pomfrey about this, understood?" I whispered and she nodded 

I quickly left and went back to the quidditch pitch to deal with hooch 

"not awake yet huh... well..." I said and took my wand 

I obliviated her and apparated to my dorm 

I walked out, bat in hand, along with three VERY special objects in my hand 

I walked to the great hall 

Where everyone was eating dinner 

"OH LOVERBOY!" I yelled as I sat down in front of him 

"your girlfriend has been hurt... Bad.." I say and chuckle 

"what did you do to her?" I ask while he looks at me in shock 

"oh don’t look at me like that Darling" I smirked and got up walking to the other side of the table where he was sitting 

"I also found your toys," I say not even looking down at him 

"toys?" He questions 

"Horcruxes" I answer and my eyes go black 

"FIRST UP," I yell 

"my necklace," I say and hold it up to his face, his eyes widening in shock 

I took it back and stared at it, "now what should I do with you?" 

"flip a coin to see what to use to destroy it?" I ask "no?" Okay, 

"LILIAN" I scream and she appears next to me "what do you think?" I ask "break it," she says in an inaudible voice so only I could hear it 

I throw it to the ground and hit it with the bat and black smoke exits it once it's broken 

"the past, the present, and the future as well.." I read the engravings on the serpent ring before putting it in front of his face and hen taking it back 

I put it on my hand and then took it off, I hit it with a few spells since there wasn’t anything special to a ring 

And at last 

"MY, lace underwear" 

"FUCKING PERVERT!" I yell at him and ripped them up in his face with black smoke exiting 

Lilian and a couple of her buddies surrounded Mattheo and started singing 

"come live with us in the palace.." They started and I was swinging my bat 

"there's a room waiting for you~" I continued along stopping the swinging at the 'you' 

"come on," 

"come on" 

"come on" 

"just let us adore you" I hit his head 

"come on baby! That didn’t hurt did it?" I said and laughed in his face 

"come on, come on, COME ONN" Lilian and her friends continued 

I hit him again 

And again 

And again 

Until I got out of breath 

"And honestly... The day you said no-" I started yet Lilian finished for me 

**_"I started dying"_**

And I hit him again 

And again until dumbledore took me away 

"GOOD LUCK LOVERBOY~" I yelled and started hysterically laughing as I was getting dragged out of the great hall 

♡ 𝓜𝓪𝓽𝓽𝓱𝓮𝓸𝓼 𝓟𝓞𝓥 ♡ 

I watched her get taken away, and yet again I was left alone with the spirit things 

"come live with us in the palace~" they sang again 

"there's a room waiting for youu~~" 

"come live with me in the palace" Lilian sang alone 

"come on," one said 

"come on" another one repeated 

"COME ON," Lilian said and grabbed my face 

"just let me adoo~ore youˇˇ" 

She- 

She stabbed me- 

A/N: A CLIFFHANGERRRRRR yeah boiiii 


	21. 𝚂 𝙴 𝚅 𝙴 𝙽 𝚃 𝙴 𝙴 𝙽

𝑩𝒐𝒐𝒅𝒃𝒚𝒆 𝒍𝒐𝒗𝒆𝒓𝒃𝒐𝒚 

WORD COUNT:

TW: abuse, possible death

♡ 𝓜𝓲𝓪𝓼 𝓟𝓞𝓥 ♡

"Mia!" Potter called out for me "yes harry?" I ask not even looking at him 

"Dumbledore said we should get a second for the tasks, would you be interested?" He asked me 

I turned around and hugged him "YES YES YES YES, oh this is even better than expected!! Yes, Harry, I'll be your second" I answered "the first task is dragons" he told me and crossed his arms 

"Dragons?" I question

"dragons." He answered

"I know how to deal with them, I have one at home as a pet as a matter of fact," I said and grabbed his arm "but I need to know which one," I said before I started walking towards the hospital wing to check up on justeene "we're supposed to choose a random one from a bloody bag!" he yelled as hes trying to catch up to me "where are we going anyway?!"

"hospital wing" I answer once we get there 

"Madam Pomfrey!" I say and go up to her "may I see Justeene?" I ask and she nods

I walk over to the bed she was laying in, potter by my side

"I brought you a friend," I say

"Hello to you too Mia," she says as she rolls her eyes

"Listen, Pomfrey doesn’t know anything... Right?" I ask and she nods

"good, how're you feelin'?" 

"uh- good"

"that’s nice, listen... You are connected to dumbledore, correct?" She nods "what dragons are going to be in the first task?" I asked

"uh... The Hungarian Horntail, Chinese Fireball,  the Swedish Short-Snout, and a Welsh Green." She says

"what's he gonna have to do?"

"both potter, and the other champions, of course, have to take one of two eggs from the dragon, their second too," she says 

"that’s all, thanks," I said and grabbed potter

"see you later," I said before apparating to the quidditch pich 

"Why are we here?" Potter asks

"I come here to let my anger out"

"may I ask how?"

"I either hurt myself, all the time except a few weeks ago, I did it to someone else,"

"manipulated them"

"got them here thinking we're gonna fuck"

"ended up almost killing them"

He looked at me in terror

"I won't do anything to you," I said and laughed 

"I left something here I just want to pick it up"

I walked over to behind the stands 

"Mattheo! What. A. surprise" I say looking at the tied up boy on the floor in just his underwear 

"bleeding stopped?" I ask 

"shame..." I say and walk towards him, then dragging him out

"potter, I'm sure you've met Mattheo.."

I threw him to potters feet

"let your anger out on him," I say as I walk to them 

"I know you're angry... about so much stuff, and frustrated about so many things"

I walk up behind potter

"He deserves it" I whisper in his ear and hand him a bat

"if you don’t, I will..."

I untied Mattheo 

"I guess Lilian treated you good huh... bruising is gone... HAND ME THE FUCKING BAT" I yell and potter throws it 

"now darling, you'll experience the suffering you gave to me, right in this quidditch pitch," I say and smile 

"once you're dead ill hang a picture of your dead body in every. Room in my house"

I swing the bat and hit his ribs, yet since I untied him he could fight back

And he did

I didn’t even know potter was gone by now

"LET'S DIE TOGETHER, FRIENDSHIP THAT WILL LAST FOREVER!" He yells taking my bat and throwing me to the floor

Ouchie

That fucking hurt

Asshole

I got up and ran towards him hitting him in the nuts

And taking my bat hitting his back

After less than a minute he grabbed my neck 

"now, now mia, you're forgetting I'm stronger"

He threw me to the floor

"Remember how pretty you were in my bed that night?" He asks and hits me with the bat

"remember?" He repeats himself and hits me again

.

.

.

.

"I still love you," he says

"YOU NEVER LOVED ME MATTH-" I got interrupted by a hit 

"that’s not true Luanne"

.

.

.

.

.

He left me there,

For hours

Is this what justeene and all the other girls felt...

Granted I never r*ped them...

"I knew this wouldn't last, but fuck you, don't you leave me here" I cried out while trying to get up 

"ACCIO MIA YELIZAVETA SOROKINAS WAND" I yelled and my wand flew right into my hand 

I apparated to the great hall, where everyone was having dinner 

"ALBUS!" I cried out

"FUCKING HELP ME, SOMEONE, PLEASE" 

Noone came, I was right outside

Yet no one could hear

"HELP ME"

"Oh, Luanne..." I heard his damn voice

"I mean, hell since you're back for mo-" I cut him off by screaming

"HELP ME"

"ALBUS, MINERVA SOMEONE FUCKING HELP ME" I screamed 

.

.

.

"no one's coming"

"'cause no one ever loved you"

He hit me again

And again

And again

And again

I screamed my lungs out for help

Yet no one came

That went out for about twenty minutes

Until students started to walkout

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Yet no one dared to help

Noone looked like they cared

No one cared

No one cared that there's a half-naked girl

Bleeding

And screaming for help

"SOMEONE's HOWLING" someone screamed

it feels like I'm Never dying   
In a fate worse than death.

It wasn’t long before I started to lose consciousness

He screamed

And screamed

"LEAVE LUANNE"

Screaming

Screaming

LEAVE LUANNE

.

.

.

.

.

.

If I died right now

Would I be satisfied?

He hit my head

And that’s when I fainted

♢ a week later ♢

I woke up in someone's bed

Though it wasn’t a stranger

It was Mattheos

I tried to get up 

But I was tied to the bed

Chains and robes ripping into my bare skin

"LET ME GO YOU DIRTY BASTARD" I yell

But get no response

"LILIAAAAAAN" I scream and she appears next to me

"get me out of here!" 

"no can do, my hands are tied, I've told dumbledore to get you out though," she says and disappears

Fuck

"Accio mia Yelizaveta Sorokinas wand" it flew right into my hand

"off catena," I said quietly making the chains fly off my body, ripping the ropes with them

(a/n: I just made up this spell/charm that makes chains let go anything that’s holding onto, literally whatever your wand is pointing to, it can also be nonverbal, it's in Latin and the literal translation is off the chain)

I got off the bed, my legs barely moving, most likely broken

I headed for the door

Locked

"alohamora" I said and it unlocked

Dumb shit

I walked out of his room and jumped down the stairs into the common room 

Why is it that everyone's staring?

"Accio bat," I said and one flew into my hand

I didn’t even realise I was in underwear

Bruises and cuts out to the full view

I walked out to the great hall 

Hoping id find Mattheo there

I wouldn’t walk that good but I was pretty fast for the state that I was in

What I didn’t know when I walked into the great hall

Was that 

Its dinner time

"ALBUS" I yell and he looks up at me

Seeing a girl whos been missing for a week now

Full of bruises and cuts (and broken bones)

"anyone miss me?" I ask

"not even making an effort to look for me huh"

"DEMIDEVIL-" I heard henry yell

I turned my head and he ran to me 

Hugged me from the back

"where is he?" I ask looking back to dumbledore who just raised an eyebrow

"I ASKED"

"WHERE IS MATTHEO FUCKING RIDDLE ALBUS WHERES THE FUCKING BASTARD?!" I yelled at him and he just pointed to the Slytherin table

"henry... Henry, DUDE" I whisper yelled

"can you please take me there I can barely walk" 

He did as told

"OH LOVERBOY" I yell

"I escaped," I said as I walked over to him

"sucks to suck"

"Now, now, no need to stare"

"leave Luanne," he said calmly 

"I come to settle a score," I say and jump on the table in front of him, then calmly getting off at where he was sitting

"you can't even walk properly," he said and got up turning towards me 

He hit me and I fell to the floor

He grabbed my hair and said, "what are you gonna do like this?"

"she might not but I will" I heard henry ay before hitting him across the head with the bat

"here," he said and handed me my trusty knife

"since you no longer have Horcruxes..."

I turned him around and straddled him

"believe me... I know you've sunk pretty low" I said as I looked him in the eye

"but whatever I've done, you’ve deserved"

"MISS SOROKINA!" Dumbledore yelled

"QUIET" I yelled back

I turned back to Mattheo "I'm the bad guy that’s completely fine"

"but at last, some justice will be served"

He laughed in my face

"you can laugh, but the last laugh will be mine," I said and smiled

"I never wanted to do this," I said softly

"but ill do it if it guarantees,"

"that you all will hear me," I say loud enough for it to echo through the silent hall

"Someday you'll thank me" was the last thing I said before stabbing him

Stabbing him over 30 times in the chest

I got up taking the knife with me 

"God loves Luanne," I said quietly while looking down at the fool I've been in love with for so many years bleeding out

"PRAISED BE, AMEN" I yell 

Goodbye Loverboy


	22. 𝙴 𝙸 𝙶 𝙷 𝚃 𝙴 𝙴 𝙽

𝑻𝒉𝒆 𝒇𝒊𝒓𝒔𝒕 𝒕𝒂𝒔𝒌

WORD COUNT:   
TW: unforgivable curses   
♡ 𝓜𝓲𝓪𝓼 𝓟𝓞𝓥 ♡

Today is the day

Potter picked a Hungarian Horntail

And I picked The Chinese Fireball

Oh oh oh

Can we kill the dragons?

Um...

Haha

Better get ready right...

Um yes 

I walked over to my closet to find something to wear

Something comfy that I can easily move in

Since the seconds weren't given uniforms

We can wear whatever

I ended up wearing a dark blue tank-top with matching sweat pant-looking blue pants

I walked over to the great hall to meet with dumbledore and the others

Every other second wore work-out clothes

"what the hell are you wearing?" One asked

"clothes?" I question and they just raise an eyebrow

"the seconds go first apparently," said the other and I nodded

We all went to the quidditch pitch and I was first up since potter will be too

"MISS YELIZAVETA MIA SOROKINA AND THE CHINESE FIREBALL" the speakers yelled out

I walked over to the dragon slowly 

It started to sniff me

My eyes quickly went black and I took the belt off my pants and transfigurated it into a long rope 

I tied it (soz idk the gender yall probs a she since it’s a momma haha) up

Though it burned the rope

"shit," I said quietly as I summoned Lillian and her buddies to distract it

That didn’t work "Accio bow and arrow!" I yelled and it flew into my hand

I shot at it many times, one hitting it in the eye

It was angry

Very angry

And also blind in one eye

I'm so gonna get expelled for this

I took out my wand and yelled"CRUICIO," it yelped in pain 

"Imperio" I yelled out again pointing my wand at the dragon

"Я заколдовал тебя, и теперь ты моя." (translation: I put a spell on you and now you're mine) I spoke softly to the dragon "А теперь отдай мне яйцо" (translation: now give me the egg) I said and it did as told 

"MISS SOROKINA USED TWO UNFORGIVABLE CURSES! Yet she got the egg DUMBLEDORE SHOULDNT SHE BE DISQUALIFIED?!" The speakers yelled

I soon apparated to the Slytherin stands

"boo bitch" I said to henry

"Nice work out there," he said and hugged me

"thanks"

"Well if it isn't my Luanne," a voice said behind us

I turned around with shock written all over my face

"you're supposed to be dead-" I said to Mattheo

"But I'm not," he says and walks closer to me 

"okay Mia I think its time for you to go to your tent-" Henry interrupts but I stop him 

"How the fuck are you alive?" I ask

"are you even alive is this just Lilian fucking with me?!" I continue 

He grabbed my cheek and kissed me

M.R: "did that clear you up doodoo head?"

M: "oh fuck off"

H: "wait what's going on?"

I turned around

"I have no idea," I say and turn around back to Mattheo

"I don’t want to be your little secret Mattheo," I said and grab henrys hand apparating us away 

H: "your bedroom is way pinker than I remember it," Henry said as he sat on my bed

M: "yeah I guess having your own dorm has its pros" 

H: "what're you gonna do?"

M: "shower?" 

H: "No I mean about the boy"

M: "don’t know"

I walked up to my closet and took some clean clothes 

"Stay here, ill be out in a minute," I say to henry as I walk into my bathroom

Once I was finished with my 10-minute shower I changed into a pink miniskirt a white tank top along with some white socks and pink vans, for accessories I took a small pink purse 

"where you goin' all dressed up like that?" Henry asks me 

"Draco asked to meet in the astronomy tower after the task, and you're going with," I said and apparated us to the tower

"Draco!" I yelled yet there was no sign of the blonde boy

"DRACO LUCIUS MALFOY GET YOUR ARSE HERE RIGHT NOW" I screamed and he appeared from his hiding spot "boo bitch" 

"why'd you call me here?" I ask and cross my arms

"Voldy-moldy is staying in my house, or so father says," Draco tells me 

"If you wish to talk to him.... when the clock strikes midnight after the Yule Ball, meet me here" he continues

"wait how do you know about me wanting to meet him-" I question

"you got drunk last Friday" henry replies

"oh- WELL... Um... Okay ill meet you here" I say and smile


	23. 𝙽 𝙸 𝙽 𝙴 𝚃 𝙴 𝙴 𝙽

𝒀𝒖𝒍𝒆 𝑩𝒂𝒍𝒍

I was in the great hall eating breakfast with DJuli and Henry talking about the task, "Is Zeyid going?" Djuli asks "no, of course not his bitch-ass supposed to be back in Russia yet he stayed not my fucking problem" I reply annoyed "what's goin onn?" Mattheo says as he sits down in front of me "I gave a meeting with yer daddy" I say and smile "when?" "YuleBall midnight, Malfoy Manor" "why?" I stared at him for a second before replying "to serve him you fucking dumbass"

A few minutes pass of us talking when...

"I need a date to the yule ball, and no one has asked me," I say and groan while putting my head down

♢ time skip to a few days later ♢ 

"OH COME ON LUANNE THE BALL IS TONIGHT YOU HAVE TO GIVE ME AN ANSWER" Mattheo yelled outside my door,

"I DONT!" I yell and he bangs on my door "yes you do!" I opened it and simply said "Beg me" 

"no"

"then I'm not telling you up until we get there," I say and close the door and turn around to see a package on my bed.

'oh, godrick...' I thought before opening it 

Luckily there was a letter inside 

'Уважаемая Eлизавета,

Я посылаю тебе это платье на рождественский бал.

Не забывай, дитя мое, зачем ты ходишь в Хогвартс.

Веселитесь,

много любви от вашего отца'

(translation:   
'Dearest Yelizaveta,

I'm sending you this dress for the Christmas ball.

Don't forget, my child, why you're going to Hogwarts.

Have fun,

lots of love from your father')

"oh boy-" I whispered to myself once I saw the beautiful gown inside

It was a white almost beige gown with see trough sleeves and lots of layers 

I went to my desk to write a letter back,

"Дорогой Отец,

Я получила твою посылку, платьеОШЕЛОМЛЯЮЩИЙ, спасибо,

и нет, я не забыла, зачем я здесь.

У меня есть план, а Зейида в нем нет, он скоро должен вернуться домой

Много Любви;

Eлизавета"

(TRANSLATION:    
"Dear Father,

I got your package, the dress is stunning, thank you,

And no, I haven't forgotten why I'm here.

I have a plan, and Zeyid is not in it, he should be home soon

Lots Of Love;

Yelizaveta") 

Ok ok ok so um gonna send that later lolz

Since it Christmas... I have some gifts to give out at Lunchtime (:::

First up, Luna Lovegood   
a portrait of her along with a handmade butterbeer cork necklace

Next is, the weasel twins,    
bunch of prank stuff and sweets along with handwritten letters   
next zabini

Bunch of sweets and a new broom

Malfoy, Dior Sauvage and a black suit because yes

The brooks sisters, makeup, makeup and more makeup

Djuli, a black sony walkman because yes of course

Henry, a moving picture collage of us 

Mattheo, a book about death 

Zeyid, those shoes hes been wanting for a long time

I think that’s everyone..? Welp um lol 

I gotta get readyyyy ugh

I walked over to my closet and took some jeans, a belt and a Victorian cotton top

Along with that, I took a blonde wig since I wasn’t feeling my natural hair

Shit, what time is it?

2:30 pm 

SHIT IM GONNA BE LATE

I quickly ran out of my room up to the great hall with bags upon bags of gifts in my hands 

Okay okay whos first, the twins yes

I walked over to the Gryffindor table in search of the ginger twins 

Got'em

"Ohh Gredd, Feorge!" I say and put the two bags in front of them

"MIA!" They say at the same time

"Merry Christmas," I say and hug them

Okay okay, any other Gryffindors... "NEVILLE!" I yell out since I couldn’t find him, he waved his hand "Merry Christmas!" I say and hive him a bag with plant seeds

"Thank you mia!" I heard him say as I walked over to the Ravenclaws 

"Luna! Merry Christmas!" I say and give her the gift bag

Ok, whos next? 

MY FELLOW SLYTHERINS   
Malfoy, zabini, brooks sisters, zeyid, henry, djuli and Mattheo 

I walked over to my houses table and since everyone was sitting close to each other I could just drop the gifts off and sit in my spot,

I put the bags in front of them and yelled out "MERRY CHRISTMAS!"

"why'd you get me a gift? I thought we were in a fight?" My brother asks

"Because unlike you I wanted to, its Christmas after all" I answer with a smile but just get a' in return 

"Father expect you home in the next 5 days," I say looking down

"WHAT? NO! Absa-fucking-lutely not" he says angrily

"It's not like it's your choice," I stopped for a moment and looked at him "I'm going to the dark lord with or without you, make your choice"

"assassinate or be assassinated" he sighs

"When?" He asks

"Tonight at midnight, astronomy tower" I answer and start to eat

"wait hes coming?" Henry asks and I nod 

Once finished with my food I headed back to my dorm to take a shower and get ready,

I washed my hair and put a wig over it because fuck my natural hair that bitch ugly

The wig was a lilac colour and it went down to my arse (;; it has 2 mini buns on top and bangs that go into a V 

For my makeup, I did a pink cut-crease slapped some eyeliner on that bad boy and did a glossy red lip

Well shit time to wait for the ball ig

"LILIAAAAN!" I yelled and the beautiful gal appeared 

"nice makeup, anyway what do you want," she asked clearly annoyed at my calling "I just wanted us to hang out before the ball but go off I guess you may leave if you're busy" and with that, she left with an eye roll

♢ time skip to the Yule Ball ♢ 

As I was about to exit my dorm Mattheo was outside

"CAN I HAVE A FUCKING ANSWER LUANNE?!" He yelled at me

"yell at me one more time and it’s a no, anyway yes ill go to the damn ball with you," I say and grab his arm "what are you staring at?! Lets GOOO!" I say to him and we make our way over to the great hall, which looks absolutely beautiful 

We walked down the stairs hand in hand with my dress flowing in the slight breeze, all eyes were on us 

Once we got to the end of the stairs I saw something I wish I didn’t and the second I saw it, all emotion from my face was drained

Henry and a girl

Well well well

I though we tell each other everything

Who even is that

IS THAT HERMIONE

Oh wait no no it's not

Who is that

I tried to get a closer look but couldn't figure it out

"Hey, let's go get drinks," Mattheo said and took my hand again walking away 

"you okay?" He asks handing me a shot 

"bring Malfoy to me, NOW," I say and take the shot, soon enough Malfoy is standing next to me 

D: "you called?" 

M: "whos that with Henry?" 

D: "Brye Cullot? They've been going out for a week now? Did you not notice?"

My eyes widened at his statement 

OH MOTHER FUCKER 

"How soon can you get me to the dark lord Draco?" I ask looking into the distance 

"uhh... we can go now? I'll go get Djuli, zeyid and henry" he says "ill be in the astronomy tower" 

I took another shot and ran up the stairs running to the tower 

"How many fucking stairs are there Jesus" I breathed out as I rad more and more

Once I got up no one was there 

I walked over to the edge

'Can I apparate mid-fall?' I thought yes I was interrupted by the boys walking in

"took you long enough," I say "why are we going right now I thought we agreed to go at midnight?" Henry asks "WELL PLANS CHANGE" I yell with my arms crossed "whatever where are we meeting him anyway?" I ask Malfoy

"Malfoy Manor?" He replies confused 

"great get theses three baboons over there, ill meet you there," I say and walk over to the edge again jumping off and apparating to Malfoy manor mid-air 

'huh, so its possible, nice' I thought as I waited for those idiots to get here and they did sooner than I expected "shall we?" Draco asks and puts his arm out for me to take, we linked hands and walked over to the front door

A/N: Sorry for being away for so long! What do you think will happen next though?


End file.
